L'or d'Ebène
by Veervanspel
Summary: Six ans après la mort de Iason et de Riki, Jupiter fait un nouvel enfant nommé Aton. Aton est alors confié au bon soin de Raoul, mais Jupiter envoie le nouveau dans les basfonds. Là Aton fait la connaisance Guy, et de Lotus. FINIT
1. Prologue

Titre : L'or d'Ebène

Chapitre : prologue + six chapitres+ une fin. (Je pense.)

Etat : (En cours de finition)

Temps de postage : une à deux semaines (une, sauf que les vacances arrivent que je ne sais pas si je suis là ou pas)

**Avertissement 1 :** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à , Yoshihara Rieko l'auteur de Ai no Kusabi sous simple demande de l'auteur, je retire cette fic. Je ne touche aucune sommes d'argent pour l'écrire, et n'autorise pas la publication sans me poser la question.

**Avertissement 2 : **Le personnage de Aton est à moi, et, vous verrez qu'il ait bien différent des autres blondies. Quand au quatrième personnage, il ait également à moi.

**Avertissement 3 **: complètement yaoi et OOC, difficile de suivre vraiment l'histoire et l'œuvre quand on veut faire naître des sentiments entre humain et blondie. Ayez conscience de cela, et ne m'en veillez pas trop.

Personnages : Raoul, Aton (explication à la suite), Guy + un autre humain.

XXXXX

**L'or d'Ebène**

(Prologue : Six ans plus tard.)

XXXXX

Raoul Am soupira profondément, ce qui était rare chez lui. Il aurait du s'en douter, depuis le départ il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais il n'était pas là pour contester les idées de Jupiter. Il n'en avait pas le droit, ni l'envie. Il était là pour effectuer sa tâche et même si s'amuser lui plaisait, de temps à autres, ce n'était pas dans ses envies premières. Il avait, par ailleurs, que peu d'envie, et depuis la mort de Iason Mink, six ans plus tôt, qui lui avait causé un peu de peine, il préférait ne pas s'attarder sur les peu de sentiments qu'il pouvait ressentir.  
C'était sûrement pour cette raison que maman l'avait choisit pour s'occuper d'un nouveau blondi sortant tout droit de la création. Pas "n'importe quel" blondie : le portrait de Iason. De la tête au pied, complètement, la même longueur de cheveux, le même blond, la même bouche, et ceux regards sombres. Identique, sans mémoire, sans être l'original.

Jupier l'avait nommé : Aton Link. Et il voulait que Raoul de charge de son éducation de blondie et de vérifier que cette fois rien d'ennuyant ne se passerait. Et depuis, cinq ans, tout avait été parfaitement parfait ! Tout !

Sauf que Aton avait découvert un humain. Une de ses saletés qui vit dans des quartiers où il n'avait aucune raison d'être, et cet humain l'amusait beaucoup trop au goût de Raoul. C'était de la faute de Jupiter ! Elle avait voulu que Link soit capable d'apprendre autant qu'elle. Il était son fils préféré, et pour être certain qu'il comprendrait la société, elle l'avait munit d'une soif d'apprendre immense, au point où Link ne vivait que pour tout comprendre.  
Alors sa rencontre avec Guy l'avait étonné. D'abord voir cet homme sale, sentant mauvais, tenter de le tuer en lui hurlant qu'il le pensait mort. Aucune possibilité pourtant qu'il se soit rencontré. Aton avait mit longtemps à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bon blondie, et il avait finalement comprit, qu'il avait existé un autre lui. Un autre lui qui s'était attaché à un de ses humains. Cela l'amusé ! Savoir que son autre avait pu s'affectionner, s'enticher, des petits animaux. Il était encore si jeune, qu'il avait envie de savoir. Il apprenait la société, et ne comprenait pas encore tout. Surtout que cette femme qu'il voyait fréquemment avec Raoul semblait s'amuser de chacune de ses phrases, et Aton soupçonnait vaguement Jupiter de s'ennuyer quand sa cité était trop parfaite. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'elle l'avait fait, et qu'elle l'avait envoyé se balader dans les cités inférieures.

Guy ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi il acceptait la présence du blondie près de lui. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'accepter des personnes autour de lui depuis la mort de son ami, amant, chef. Mais, là, c'était encore pire : c'était un blondie, et le portrait craché de Iason. Il finissait presque par attendre ses visites quotidiennes, comme un vieux potes. Comme il anticipait les visites de Riki. S'il continuait à accepter ça, il finirait par fumer comme son ami, et à se laisser aller, mais, plus sous la honte que sous un quelconque sentiment, ne serait-ce reconnaissance. Depuis quelques jours, il avait commençait à parler de Riki à Aton, et Aton était très, très, amusé par son autre lui-même. Il posait des questions indiscrètes, si froidement que Guy hésitait toujours entre le fou rire, le malaise, et le sérieux. Il tentait de gardait le dernier sentiment, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de vaciller de l'un à l'autre. Malgré la douleur qu'il avait eut quand l'autre blondie l'avait cogner pour lui apprendre à conduire son "protégé" n'importe où. Comme-ci c'était de sa faute à lui ! Putain ! Ils étaient de plus en plus cons les blondies, et pourtant il lui avait semblé que pendant ses quelques années, il n'y avait plus eut aucune émeute. Tout allait parfaitement bien. Les blondies étaient riches, les pets acceptaient leurs sorts, et les hommes dehors tentaient même d'être prit, tant la misère était grande. La survie prenait trop de temps pour permettre l'envie de se rebeller. Les gangs existaient, mais aucun ne s'en prenait à la hiérarchie. Alors pourquoi avoir refait ce blondie ?

Aton venait de quitter Guy, il voulait rentrer rapidement, pour ne pas effrayer Raoul qui semblait toujours craindre de devoir le reformer à chaque fois qu'il le voyait absent. Il semblait craindre que sa curiosité ne se transforme en ce qu'il nommait "l'amour". Aton riait bien de cette situation, car il était assez normal que ce soit impossible. Guy ne certainement pas l'idée de lui faire l'amour, et il n'en avait plus l'idée que lui. Ce serait assez dégoûtant même d'user d'un vieillard de 27 ans alors qu'il avait tant de possibilité s'il voulait vraiment tomber amoureux. Et c'était quoi l'amour exactement ? Difficile de comprendre un sentiment qu'on n'a jamais ressentit. Et en vue de l'histoire que lui racontait Guy, son autre n'avait peut-être même pas été amoureux, ou alors, c'était l'humain qui ne l'était pas ? Aton s'en amusait. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire de la cité, de réfléchir, de penser. Et de …  
Freiner. La moto crispa mais, il réussit à la redresser. Son regard bleu se refermant sur une proie, un humain courant à tout rompre, un objet dans les mains. Retirant son casque, Aton s'approcha pour voir s'il était blessé, et l'humain lui sauta dessus :

"Tuez-moi ou faites-moi pet, mais soignez l'enfant … "

**A SUIVRE**

**Histoire de Fin **

Comme à chaque fin d'histoire, les personnages et l'auteur se mêlent :

Au Paradis, tout est calme, tout est beau, quand tout à coup un grand se fait entendre :

Riki : Tu as encore recommencé !

Iason _sortant le nez de son journal du ciel_ : Je ne comprend **absolument pas** de quoi tu parles !

Riki : DE CA ! _pointe du doigt la 12eme planète de la galaxie de Glan_

Iason : ho ça … _glisse ses doigts entre les ailes blanches de son petit démon_

Riki : … Et si ça se passe mal ?

Iason : Ainsi nos potes nous rejoindrons plus vite ! _lucide_

_A suivre (mais … on s'en fout.) _


	2. Chapitre 1

Titre : L'or d'Ebène

Chapitre : prologue + six chapitres+ une fin. (De plus en plus incertain)

Etat : (En cours de finition)

Temps de postage : une à deux semaines (à voir pendant les vacances, si coupures)

**Avertissement 1 :** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à , Yoshihara Rieko l'auteur de Ai no Kusabi sous simple demande de l'auteur, je retire cette fic. Je ne touche aucune sommes d'argent pour l'écrire, et n'autorise pas la publication sans me poser la question.

**Avertissement 2 : **Le personnage de Aton est à moi, et, vous verrez qu'il ait bien différent des autres blondies. Quand aux seconds rôles, Lotus, et son fils, Xiou, et Apach ils sont également à moi.

**Avertissement 3 **: De plus en plus Yaoi, de plus en plus hors de l'univers d'Ai no Kusabi. Pardon.

Pensée : persoooooooooooonneuh ne m'aime Caliméro

XXXXX

**L'or d'Ebène**

(Chapitre 1 : Enfance)

XXXXX

- 1 -

"Tu n'aurais pas du les ramener ici !

- Raoul, il est trop tard pour me dire ça !

- Elle ne serra pas contente quand elle le sera !

- Elle le sait déjà."

Mettant fin au dialogue Link retourna calmement dans la chambre. L'enfant dans les bras de l'homme dormait, mais l'homme gardait les yeux ouverts, mal à l'aise dans ce lit trop grand, trop propre. Mal à l'aise par ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'avait trouvé rien d'autre à dire, et il avait été étonné de voir le blondie accepter sa proposition. Il avait prit l'enfant dans les bras, regardant le bébé se mettre à pleurer, puis, Aton lui avait rendu. Curieux de savoir ce qu'était cette chose. En arrivant dans la magnifique demeure, l'homme avait craint un peu plus pour son enfant, mais, un autre blondie qu'Aton avait nommé Raoul les avait accepté et avait appelé un vétérinaire pour pet pour soigner le petit. L'adulte avait refusé qu'on s'occupe de lui.

"- Qu'allez-vous faire de nous ?

- Je n'en sais rien. C'est vous qui m'avez demandé de soigner l'enfant.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Comment vous nommez-vous ?"

Hésitant le brun se releva, l'enfant le bougea même pas, endormit dans des songes qui ne concernait que lui, d'ange et de diable, peut-être même.

"- On me nomme Lotus, comme la fleur. Avant de me vendre, ou de me tuer, permettez-moi de vous demander de trouver une famille pour mon fils. S'il vous plait …

- Non. Gardez votre fils avec vous. A partir de maintenant votre sort appartient à Raoul Am."

- 2 –

Raoul ne savait plus où mettre la tête. Jupiter n'avait fait qu'une petite référence à l'enfant et au père, signalant que les chiens de la cité avaient de la chance d'être tombé sur Aton. Rien de plus. C'était-elle attendrit ? Non, elle devait avoir une idée derrière la tête. Quoiqu'il en soit, Aton lui avait demandé de veiller sur "Lotus" et son enfant, et s'était de nouveau absenté. Au plus grand désespoir de Raoul qui se sentait plus lié avec ce blondie qu'il avait élevé qu'avec son ancien patron. Et ce ne serait pas qu'une douleur de le perdre, mais une vraie blessure. C'était de la faute de Jupiter qui l'avait reprogrammé pour avoir des sentiments protecteurs envers Link, et Link n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.   
Le blondie s'excusa auprès de ses invités, il avait les idées ailleurs. Le spectacle des pets en train de se sodomiser le laisser indifférent. C'était comme un habitué des films pornographiques qui n'y voit plus aucun intérêt mais qui continue de regarder par habitude. Terminant son repas, Raoul se leva pour leur conduire vers le bureau, où il pourrait discuter, c'est alors qu'il aperçu ce jeune homme qu'avait capturer Aton. L'enfant dans les bras, il cherchait visiblement la sortie pour pouvoir s'enfuir.

Raoul lui attrapa le poignée sous l'œil sidéré des autres blondies le poussant dans la chambre qu'il ferma à clé. Il rejoignit ses hôtes, qui gardèrent le silence mais n'en pensèrent pas moins : Raoul gardait-il des pets pour lui seul ?

- 3 -

"Un enfant ?

- Oui, je sais comment vous faites les enfants, vous les humains. Mais je n'ai pas très bien comprit le principe de la procréation.

- …

- Guy, je n'apprécie pas quand tu me regardes de cette façon.

- Je sais Aton, mais parfois tu dis plus de bêtise qu'un être humain en ait capable.

- Je ne permets pas de m'insulter. Expliques-moi !"

Tachant de répondre à sa demande Guy se mit à lui expliquer que chez les humains, pour se reproduire, il fallait un homme et une femme. Que la femme devait avoir un cycle mensuel qui permette d'avoir des ovules, et qu'il fallait féconder ces ovules avec des spermatozoïdes qui se trouvaient dans le sperme.  
Aton quand à lui tentait de comprendre ce qu'était une femme, il n'en avait jamais vu, et par où devait passer le sperme. Ce n'était pas évident. Le mot anus lui étant inconnu, on était en train de lui parler chinois, et cela l'énervait un peu. Jupiter lui ayant donné une soif de savoir infini, dès qu'elle trouvait un blocage, sa patience diminuait.

Guy était aussi de mauvaise humeur, son bras, en moins, lui faisait mal, et il ne comprenait pas cette soudaine envie de savoir "comment on fait les enfants" que lui posait le blondie. Et surtout, comment détester quelqu'un qui se comporte comme l'enfant qu'il semble rechercher tant à cet instant ?

"Guy ouvres cette porte !"

Avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de le faire, un homme entra chez l'ancien chef de gang. Guy fixa impuissant le nouveau chef des bisons, qui avait fait de son ancien groupe, un ramassis de violeur, et de monstres, plus cruels les uns que les autres.  
"Qu'est-ce que ce blondie fous là, putain ?

- Guy, qui est-ce ?" – Interrogea froidement Aton.

- Un con, qu'est-ce tu fous chez moi, Apach ?

- Lotus s'en enfui, il ne s'est pas réfugié chez toi, par hasard ?

- Non.

- Tente pas de nous mentir où sinon ! C'est pas avec le seul bras qui te reste que tu vas …"

Apach poussa un cri de douleur, Aton pressant fortement le bras, jusqu'à monter l'homme, son regard froid devenant meurtrier. Aton ne comprenait pas pourquoi Guy se laissait faire, et il en comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il avait tant envie de tuer les humains soudainement.

"Aton, … cesses ! S'il te plait, arrêtes !"

- 4 –

"Je ne chercherais pas m'enfuir, mais …"

Raoul fixa sans rien dire l'homme qui portait le nom de Lotus lui raconter des histoires, se mettant à l'observer. Il était jeune, il ne devait pas avoir de dix-huit ans. Dix-neuf peut-être. Moins musclé que la plupart des autres humains, de longs cheveux brun qu'il avait attaché derrière lui, un corps plus blanc que celui d'un pet. Sa voix était étrangement malicieuse et douce, mais, il semblait avoir peur de tout, sans avoir aucune crainte. Il trembler mais braver les regards. Ca le rendait étrangement curieux, il sortait de l'ordinaire et Raoul n'avait, de toute façon, rien d'autre à faire que l'observer.

Un bruit de pleurs se fit alors entendre et Lotus releva les yeux du sol qu'il était en train de nettoyer sous l'ordre de Raoul. Ce qui était injuste ! Les sols pouvaient très bien se nettoyer tout seul. Mais il ne toucha pas à son enfant, fixant le blondie.

"Donnez-lui à manger, puisque je dois nettoyer !"

Raoul en trouva rien à dire, il se releva, prit le gamin, avec trop de violence au goût de Lotus, et tenta de lui donner le biberon déjà tout fait. Alors le miracle se produit, la bouche du bébé se referma sur la tétine, les bruits de pleurs se turent, et l'enfant se blottit contre la poitrine du blondie qui cligna des yeux.

"Cette petite chose fragile est … étrange !

- Cette petite chose se nomme : Ebène, et c'est un enfant.

- Un enfant ?

- Mon fils."

Le silence s'installa. Raoul resta à observer cette petite bouche téter la tétine avec avidité. Il n'en avait jamais vu, de vivant. Parfois, il lui arrivait d'en voir un dans les bidonvilles, mais l'enfant était abandonné mort, comme un pauvre chat écrasé, et alors il n'avait pas cet aspect doux. Cet aspect rose.

"Ebène … tu es né du mauvais coté."

Relevant le visage du sol, Lotus fixa le blondie, souriant tendrement. Oui, il était né du mauvais coté de la barrière, une barrière qui était un fossé si profond que personne ne pourrait jamais le franchir. Pauvre Lotus de penser soudainement le contraire en voyant le blond avec son enfant tendrement dans les bras.

- 5 –

"Aton, tu n'aurais pas du faire ça …"

Aton garda le silence, fixant Guy. Il n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi jusqu'ici, l'humain lui disait de faire attention en venant le voir. Maintenant il comprenait, il comprenait que les hommes étaient des êtres dégoûtants ! Qui voulaient se battre par ailleurs ! Avec tout le monde, pas seulement avec lui. Qui s'en prenait à un homme affaiblit, seul, et handicapé d'un bras. Les hommes sont comme les vautours, ils s'en prennent au plus faible, et attendent que les forts les deviennent.

"Aton … Merci."

Cette fois, le visage du blond se détendit, ce qui soulagea Guy. Il commençait à comprendre ce que son ami avait pu ressentir à l'époque. A force de les voir, de comprendre, ou de ne pas les comprendre, on s'y attache. Aton avait voulu le protéger, ça l'étonnait, mais ça le rendait heureux. C'était comme un enfant qui tenterait de protéger le gros chien dormant en bas de l'immeuble. Improbable, mais gentil.

"Aton, les blondis ne sont pas les bienvenus ici, tu devrais faire attention.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?"

- 6 -

Jupiter aimait bien Aton. Un peu moins que Iason qui avait été son préféré, mais les 6C qu'elle avait rajouté au programme d'Aton en faisait un composant d'une petite révolution, qu'elle pouvait contrôler et illuminer quand elle voulait, mais qui prenait des tournants qu'elle n'avait pas toujours envisager et ça la sortait de son ennui habituel. Elle avait programmé la rencontre avec Guy, et Lotus, pour le plaisir de jouer avec deux de ses fils, et quelques s'un de ses chiens des rues. Elle pourrait, en même temps, en profiter pour tuer le fils de Lotus, quand le moment serait venus."

Les 6C d'Aton l'aideraient à jouer avec lui, mais elle devait aussi s'en méfier, et elle le savait : elle l'avait fait pour ça, pour se créer un adversaire et le détruire.

- 7 -

Lorsque Lotus ouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçu qu'il était allongé sur le sol, que quelques heures plus tôt, il nettoyait. Il se releva, les membres endoloris, et remarqua le blondie qui se nommait monsieur Am assit dans un coin de la pièce, l'enfant dans ses bras. Ebène ne semblait pas effrayer, au contraire, les poings de son fils tenait fermement les doigts du blondie qui le soulevait de sur ses genoux un instant, avant de le reposer. Celui-ci ne remarqua pas immédiatement que le brun était réveillé, et Lotus pu profiter de ces secondes pour observer le blondie. Comme beaucoup d'entre eux, il avait les cheveux longs, mais ils étaient moins blonds que ceux d'Aton. Plus roux, peut-être, et ondulés, et ses yeux bleus étaient plus foncés. Lotus tressaillit en voyant le regard posé sur lui. Raoul se leva simplement et lui posa l'enfant dans les bras.

"Il a de la fièvre, dormez ici. Aton vous reconduira dans les bas-fonds demain."

D'un geste de la main dans le vague, Raoul les laissa. Depuis qu'il était devenu premier seigneur, la vie était moins amusante. L'avait-elle était ? Oui, quand son "ami" était vivant. Ca lui avait fait de la peine de le trouver sans âme là. Il aurait bien rajouté sans cœur, mais en avait-il déjà eut un ? En avaient-ils eux, qui n'avait jamais ressembler à cette petite boule rose qu'il avait tenu entre ses doigts, et qui semblait si fragile et pourtant si forte pour pouvoir survivre ici.

- 8 -

"Aton, ce n'est pas un jeu !

- Que veux-tu qu'on me fasse, Guy ? Un blondie ne peut pas mourir.

- Tu oublies que j'en ai vu un mort !"

Aton sourit doucement. Guy n'avait jamais caché avoir connu son double. Il lui semblait même qu'il le détestait pour ça. Mais, il semblait aussi à Aton que Guy ne lui disait pas tout, qu'il avait une dette envers son autre, et qu'il ne voulait pas lui en parler. La curiosité d'Aton était si grande qu'il aurait pu sonder l'esprit de l'humain pour le faire, mais violer sa tête, se serait se condamner à ne plus entendre les histoires. Guy ne semblait pas être un homme à laisser une seconde chance, et sûrement pas à son ennemi.

"- Je vais y aller,

- Tu rentres ?

- Tu voulais que je reste ?

- Bien sur que non."

Le brun ne dit rien en le voyant partir, mais tressaillit dès que la porte claqua. Aton n'était en rien ressemblant à l'original, même en stature. Guy se demandait maintenant comment il avait pu confondre. Aton avait de longs cheveux blonds, idem à cet imbécile qui l'avait sauvé, mais, il avait moins d'épaule et son regard fier était moins froid. Il semblait tellement plus humain. Comme un enfant, avide de connaissance et un vieillard qui souffrirait d'en savoir trop. Guy avait déjà rencontré un homme comme ça, et cela c'était mal terminé. De rien savoir, et trop savoir, n'était pas la bonne façon de rester en vie quand on est un blondie.  
Quand on ait un humain non plus.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Guy regarda d'un air mauvais Apach rentrer, et s'installer sur le sofa.

"Alors on parle avec les blondies ?

- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, ordure !

- Elle ait passé où ta blonde ?

- Dégages de chez moi, Apach !

- Ta gueule ! Tu sais ce que je viens d'apprendre ? Larnak, qui vit dans les poubelles de la douze, il a vu un blondie, en moto, prendre un jeune homme avec un enfant. T'en dis quoi ?

- Que je ne sors pas de chez moi, et les motos avec mon bras, ce n'est pas possible.

- C'est ça, fais le malin, Guy, mais Lotus devra bien finir par se rendre.

- Fous-lui la paix !

- Dès qu'on aura tué son gosse, on le ferra. Avec sa jolie gueule, on pourra en tirer un bon prix !"

- 9 -

Ils mangeaient à deux, Aton et Raoul, tous deux occupés par des idées qui n'allaient absolument pas avec leurs statues de blondies. L'un se demandait si Guy accepterait de venir vivre ici, il pourrait le faire passer pour un objet. Mais avec son bras en moins, ce ne serait pas évident. Et évidemment, il ne voudrait pas. Il lui dirait que c'est impossible, ou alors l'accuserait de vouloir le mettre en cage, d'être un blondie, en sommes. Il se demandait aussi pourquoi "l'ami" de Guy avait évoqué Lotus. L'autre se demandait ce que signifient ses allers et retours de son ami, et ce que Lotus comptait faire. C'était aussi la première fois, songeait-il, qu'un humain, non dressé, s'endormait en plein milieu de son travail, sur un carrelage froid. Et il y avait l'enfant. L'enfant de cet homme était si …. Mignon ? Ce n'était pas le terme. Il était bien fait, il fallait le reconnaître.

"Raoul, je croie que Jupiter avait tout prévus.

- C'est possible.

- Je n'aime pas quand elle fait ça.

- … Il faut la respecter, Aton, ou il t'arrivera malheur.

- Oui, je le sais."

- 10 -

Gardant l'enfant dans ses bras, Lotus referma les yeux. Il allait bien dormir, c'était décidé. Il dormirait, et il ne penserait qu'à son enfant. Il ne partirait pas. Il avait soudainement l'envie de rester, même s'il devait nettoyer les sols, ou se prostituer avec d'autres pets. Il voulait garder son enfant en vie, et pour le garder en vie, il fallait l'éloigner du gang des bisons. Mais le gang était devenu tellement populaire et grands, qu'il était impossible de se cacher, impossible d'échapper aux hommes de Xiou, et surtout à un d'eux, Apach.  
S'il le retrouvait, il signait son arrêt de mort. Xiou protégé par le blondie, second seigneur, était complètement intouchable.

**A SUIVRE**

**Histoire de Fin **

Comme à chaque fin d'histoire, les personnages et l'auteur se mêlent :

Au paradis, des anges discutent entre eux.

Iason : Allez, Riki, juste une fois !

Riki : Non ! Maintenant que tu dois demander, c'est moins amusant, hein ?

Iason : Tu cèdes bien souvent …  
Riki : La ferme !

Iason : Pourquoi tu as fait endormir Lotus sur le sol du carrelage ?

Riki : tu connais rien à la psychologie !

Iason : si tu croies que Raoul va devenir aussi idiot que moi, tu rêves !

Riki : … Es-tu en train de dire, que le fait de "m'aimer" te rend idiot ?  
Iason : Oui ! _ton tranchant et résolu_

Riki : UN SIECLE ! UN SIECLE SANS SEX !

_A suivre (mais … --' c'est d'un banal désintérêt.) _


	3. Chapitre 2

Titre : L'or d'Ebène

Chapitre : prologue + six chapitres+ une fin. (De plus en plus incertain)

Restant : Quatre chapitre, et peut-être un autre mais " c'est pas certain.

Etat : (En cours de finition)

Temps de postage : pas plus de deux deux semaines (à voir pendant les vacances, si coupures)

**Avertissement 1 :** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à , Yoshihara Rieko l'auteur de Ai no Kusabi sous simple demande de l'auteur, je retire cette fic. Je ne touche aucune sommes d'argent pour l'écrire, et n'autorise pas la publication sans me poser la question.

**Avertissement 2 : **Le personnage de Aton est à moi, et, vous verrez qu'il ait bien différent des autres blondies. Quand aux seconds rôles, Lotus, et son fils, Xiou, et Apach, …. Ils sont également à moi.

**Avertissement 3 **: De plus en plus Yaoi, de plus en plus hors de l'univers d'Ai no Kusabi. Pardon.

Chant : I love You babyyyyyyyy )

XXXXX

**L'or d'Ebène**

(Chapitre 2 : Renseignements)

XXXXX

- 1 -

Comme tout le monde ici, Larnak savait ce que Guy valait, et même si le vieux avec son bras en moins était moins capable d'agissement, il était encore assez puissant pour causer des problèmes à bien des personnes. C'est pour ça que lorsque Agémer était venu le trouver pour lui donner un message de la part de l'ancien leader des Bisons, il avait commencé à paniquer. Il avait été jusqu'à voler une veste en daim pour être plus présentable, et il avait faillit hurler de douleur en voyant le sang dessus. C'est pour ça qu'il avait tué ce fumier ! S'il n'avait pas salit le costard quand il l'avait volé, il l'aurait laissé agonisant et il aurait pu s'en tirer, mais Larnak avait été furax de voir les doigts pleins de sang se poser sur la belle veste maintenant taché.  
Il tournait dans sa tête, ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir l'ancien leader. Est-ce à propos de la drogue qui vendait en la coupant au trois-quarts avec ce truc gluant qu'on trouvait au abord du grand dépotoir ? Ou c'était les deux vieux pets qu'il prostituait contre un peu d'argent ? Mais il fallait bien gagner sa croûte, d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Gay de convier des personnes chez lui pour des affaires aussi anodines. Alors, ça devait être des renseignements. Il voulait des renseignement, et là, Larnak se sentait bien plus à l'aise, car les renseignements, ça se payent. Et, l'argent n'a pas d'odeur, alors qu'importe qui lui donne. D'ailleurs, même si elle en avait une, avec toutes la crasses qui le couvraient, elle aurait rapidement changé de senteur.

- 2 -

C'était rare de voir un blondie en colère, là c'était le cas. Aton était furieux que maman lui ait demandé de ne pas quitter, pendant toutes la semaines, la grande tour où il vivait avec Raoul Am, le premier seigneur ; Largne Vil, le second seigneur, et tous les pets, et autres objets vivants. Mais, ce n'était pas une compagnie agréable. Aton en avait assez de tourner en rond. Il connaissait tout, du sol au plafond. Les murs blancs, les dorures jaunes, le ciel que maman avait rendu bleu pour lui faire plaisir. Mais ça ne changeait rien à ses mauvaises humeurs.  
Maman avait décidé de tester les six C, voir qui de l'obéissance ou des failles qu'elle avait mit dans le programme de son fils marcherait. Elle commençait à préparer, et tentait de le tester. Elle ne laisserait pas deux fois la même erreur se passaient. Deux Ianon n'auraient pas lieu. Si Aton désobéissait, elle le ferait reprogrammé par Raoul et Largne.

Encore une fois, elle vérifia, en même temps qu'elle vérifiait d'autres milliers d'autres choses, ce qu'Aton faisait. Il marchait dans les couloirs, dans une main un libre remplit des chiffres ayant depuis longtemps dépassé le stage des mathématiques. Mais les regards étaient impatients, il semblait même furieux. Frustré d'être enfermé comme un lapin en cage, un pet dans une cage, un prisonnier dans sa prison. Il le fallait, il fallait voir, ce qui l'importerait : les six C ou son amour pour elle. La journée de Test venait de commencer.

- 3 -

La grande salle de Réunion avait des murs blancs, plus blancs que la blancheur de la neige. Elle avait trois larges ouvertures, et le quatrième mur était composé de fenêtre teintée donnant accès dans le monde extérieurs. Dans cette spacieuse pièce, la décoration était pratiquement inexistante, mais tous ce qui doit être pratique et utile y étaient. C'était le bureau le plus grand de toute la ville, et le lieu où les seigneurs venaient discuter.   
Mais, ce jour-là, seul les deux seigneurs principaux de Tanagura étaient en train de discuter. Les blonds aux cheveux ondulés, de fortes carrures, à l'air plus dur, se nommaient Raoul Am. Celui, à l'air un peu sournois, dont les cheveux blonds formaient de vraies bouclettes, se nommait Largne Vil. Largne Vil était un excellent pet. Pendant des années, il avait été le favori de maman, jusqu'à ce que Ianon et lui se battent, et que Ianon gagne les faveurs de Jupiter. Il était alors devenu un simple diplomate sans valeur, mais la mort de l'ancien seigneur avait été sa chance. Il avait laissé entendre à la mère que Ianon pouvait avoir convertit le cœur de Raoul et qu'il fallait quelqu'un pour le surveiller.  
Au lieu de surveillance, Largne cherchait la faille en Raoul, le coup de grâce qui pourrait lui valoir la place de premier. D'autant plus depuis que la mère avait donné l'éducation d'Aton à eux deux. Aton devait le respecter : mais Aton ne respectait personne, et si le "petit" se plantait, ce serait leur deux têtes qui seraient couper. 

L'idée principale de Largne était donc de se mettre Aton dans la poche, et de se débarrasser de Raoul. Il deviendrait alors le premier seigneur, et Aton le second seigneur, à sa botte. Il ne risquerait alors plus rien.  
Mais pour ça, il fallait trouver la faille : et il ne l'avait pas encore trouvé.

"Largne, tu sembles plonger dans tes idées ?

- Je vous écoutais, Am, et vous devez avoir raison. Une réception pourrait éteindre les conflits entre le seigneur Ard, et Flma.

- 4 -

"Cesses de pleurer …."

Lotus était bien ennuyé, il avait entendu du bruit et il s'était alors caché dans l'armoire avec son enfant. Des objets, anciens pets castrés, étaient entrés et s'étaient mit à fouiller en parlant en murmure. Lotus avait les mains sur la bouche de son enfant pour ne pas qu'il se mette à pleurer, mais Ebène avait finalement comprit, et l'enfant ne pleurait plus, le cœur battant de son père claquant contre sa joue rose d'enfants. D'où il était Lotus ne pouvait rien voir, mais il entendait des mots, des phrases même parfois, quand l'un des objets venaient trop prêt de la porte :

"Largne a demandé … son fidèle …. Oui … Si ça se sait.

- Taisez-vous."

La fouille continua dans le silence, l'armoire n'avait pas encore était fouillée, mais Lotus sursauta en sentant qu'on forçait la porte, qu'il avait prit soin de loquer en se cachant. Il était foutu ! Il allait paraître suspect. Et surtout, s'il en se trompait pas, Largne était le blondie protecteur de Xiou. Il serait un bon moyen de chantage pour le blondie d'avoir des informations par son protégé en lui donnant son petit garçon. Son petit enfant. Son enfant !

"Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

- …

- Je vous ai parlé ! Répondez !

- Pardon maître Link, mais le seigneur Vil a dit de vérifier toutes les chambres.

- Sortez des quartiers du premier seigneur ! Immédiatement ! Et ne me recroissez jamais, ou je vous corrigerais moi-même !"

Quelques minutes plus tard, Aton s'assit sur le lit, se laissant tomber en arrière. Que faisait Guy ? Est-ce qu'il l'attendait ? Etait-il soulagé de voir que ce blondie ne venait pas cette fois ? Il voulait le voir, il était curieux de deviner ses pensées. Il ne tressaillit pas quand la porte de la penderie s'ouvrit et que Lotus en sortit avec l'enfant dans les bras.

"Maître Am est le premier seigneur ?"

- 5 -

Au sous-sol c'était un bordel, des anciens pets servant de putes. De la gâterie au sadique, vous aviez tous les droits, pour tous les choix, et un prix misérable. au premier étage c'étaient un trafic de drogues, des dealers, un squatte pour faire loger les employés sur places. Et, même le bureau de Xiou se trouvait dans le coin. L'appartement juste en face, en cas de perquisition des flics on ne pourrait pas le toucher.  
Dans le bureau, Apach était mal à l'aise. Il savait trop bien que Xiou serait furieux de savoir qu'on n'avait toujours pas trouvé Lotus et Ebène. Apach ne pouvait pourtant s'empêchait de penser que si Xiou n'avait pas tuer Nanu, Lotus ne se serait jamais sauver avec le sale gosse. Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'ils en avaient à foutre eux tous de ce gosse ?

Pour changer de sujet et éviter les coups de son patron, Apach avait tout déballé. Il avait vu un blondie qui ressemblait à celui qui traînait il y a longtemps ici chez Guy. Ils semblaient bien se connaître et le blondie avait obéit à Guy quand celui-ci lui avait dit de ne pas le frapper. Il avait même eut l'air de vouloir protéger l'humain.

"- Tu dis des foutaises Apach !

- Ce n'est pas la meilleure, Larnak le petit dealer, il dit avoir vu un blondie en moto prendre avec lui un brun avec un gosse, le jour de la disparition de Lotus. Et c'est justement dans ce coin là, qu'on l'a perdu, le même jour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Attends, tu n'énerves pas. Cette moto, je l'ai vu. Le blondie qui se trouvait chez Guy en avait une. Et j'ai vérifié, pour aller de la cité haute à chez Guy, on doit passer dans le coin de Larnak. Tout colle !

- Alors le gosse est déjà mort …

- A moins que Guy n'a demandé à son ami le blondie d'être là ce jour-là et de prendre avec lui le gosse …

- UN BLONDIE n'obéit pas à un humain, il ne pense qu'à EUX !

- Pas celui-là, Xiou, je te jure, il était bizarre !"

- 6 –

C'était surprenant de voir ce blond rire à cœur joie. Aton allait mieux, s'amuser avec l'enfant, et rire avec Lotus, lui avait fait oublier cette journée à être enfermé dans la tour. Il s'instruisait, et Lotus lui parlait de choses que Guy n'avait jamais évoqué devant lui : en particulier sur la sexualité, l'enfance, ou bien encore sur le rapport entre blondie et pet.

Dans les cités, expliquait Lotus, on n'aime pas les blondies, mais on les considère comme des dieux. On sait qu'ils sont puissants, mais, cependant, depuis qu'on a vu la mort de l'un d'entre eux, il y a des rumeurs qui courent qu'on pourrait les battre si on les attaque un par un. C'est pour ça qu'actuellement, les ghettos sont de pire en pire, les blondies ne voyagent plus seuls, les commerçants ne passent plus du tout par là, et les attrapeurs ne se posent plus questions. Ils ne vont plus capturer des proies, ils achètent directement un fils à une famille.

Lotus était vraiment beau. Aton en avait conscience. C'était le plus bel humain qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Des hanches un peu fines, des cheveux tellement longs, une poitrine imberbe et, cette peau qui semblait de la même texture que les draps où les blondies dormaient. Il aurait fait un des meilleurs pets, mais quand Aton lui dit, Lotus n'eut qu'une petite moue franchement pas convaincue.

"- Je ne veux pas, vous savez, devenir un pet, c'est devenir un animal. J'aimerais être un animal sauvage, mais pour Ebène, je donnerais tout. Et je n'ai rien, à part mon corps, ma vie, et mon cœur.

- Votre cœur fait partit de votre corps non ?

- Non. Je parle d'un sentiment, monsieur Link, de l'amour.

- Amour ?"

- 7 -

Les doigts sur le corps d'Agémer, les bruits de gémissements étouffés. Un petit souffle court, Guy donnait des coups de buttoir, fixant le corps sous lui, pousser des cris de plus en plus fort, le suppliant de continuer. Le petit messager semblait vraiment heureux aujourd'hui, à moins, qu'il ait abuser sur une dose de crack et qu'il ne se rende même pas compte de comment il se laisser aller. Les genoux posés sur le sol, les mains accrochés au lit, il allait lui-même en arrière pour précipiter les pénétrations.

Guy poussa un grognement, quand il le sentit changer de position. Agémer sourit, heureux de le voir si dépendant de lui. Il écarta un peu plus les cuisses, ses mains se plantant dans le dos sculptés, ses dents se plantant dans la chair avec violence. "Plus fort ! Plus fort ! Plus FORT !"

Un grognement lui répondit, mais la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Guy se demanda bien qui était assez stupide pour frapper avec le bruit qu'ils faisaient tout deux, mais il se dépêcha de terminer son affaire, se relevant, remettant son pantalon, avant de jeter un drap sur le corps d'Agémer trop bien pour se lever pour le moment.

"- Ha merde, j'avais oublié ! Larnak rentre !

- Bien sur, Gay …

- Ne perdons pas de temps ! Larnak, qu'est-ce que tu as dit à l'Apach ?

- je lui ai rien dit sur toi, je te jure, je te jure, rien du tout !

- Encore heureux ! Mais sur le blondie et Lotus ?

- Lotus … J'ai rien dit, je te jure, je te ….

- Cesse de jurer, et dis-moi ce que tu as dit !

- L'autre soir, j'étais dans le coin des Bisons, l'allée 7, c'est un bon endroit pour le crack, et là, j'ai vu un motard freiner pour ne pas renfermer un type avec un gosse. Le motard a retiré son casque et il avait des cheveux blonds, mais super blond tu vois, et l'autre type lui a mit l'enfant dans les bras. Le blondie l'a remit à l'homme et la fait monter à l'avant de sa moto, il lui a même mit son casque, tu vois …

- Un enfant …. Un enfant … et merde, le con.

- je peux partir … ?

- NHAN ! Pourquoi Apach et Xiou veulent-ils le gosse de Lotus ?

- Je te jure, je ne sais pas …

- Larnak ?

- Nhan, je te jure, je te jure, je ne sais pas ! … Mais il y a une rumeur qui dit que Lotus ne serait pas vraiment, pas totalement, … enfin que …

- Que quoi ?

- 8 -

Quand Raoul rentra dans la pièce, il resta un instant béat. Béat en voyant qu'Aton avait l'enfant d'un humain dans les bras, et qu'il semblait si heureux. Heureux, mais pas blondie. Il l'avait rapidement comprit que Jupiter n'avait pas fait un nouveau blondie, mais une nouvelle race. Aton n'était pas un blondie, pas dans l'âme, il était sûrement très intelligent, chaque occasion le lui prouvait, mais, Aton était loin du comportement ordinaire d'un blondie. Il l'aimait bien mais il ne devrait pas s'humaniser de cette façon.

"Maman, veut te parler en privé. Je vais t'attendre."

Lotus releva alors le regard, fixant le "gentil" blondie partir. Il ne restait que le "normal." Son regard presque gris à cet instant glissait sur les cheveux ondulés, avant de les quitter pour remarquer que le blondie était partit avec son enfant. Il n'avait pas peur, au contraire, il avait confiance. Raoul le remarqua, et commença à sortir pour rattraper Aton, mais ce fut simplement à cet instant qu'il remarqua les bras enserrant sa taille.

"N'y aller pas, ne faites pas de mal à mon enfant !

- Toi !"

D'un mouvement brusque Am s'était libéré, et avait poussé d'une violente claque Lotus à terre. Il le regarda d'un œil mauvais. La lèvre écorchée, Lotus avala un peu de sang, ses yeux gris se remplissant de pluie, il se mit à pleurer sous le regard étonné de Raoul. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Pourquoi pleurait-il, si vite, si rapidement, comme un torrent, qui descendrait la plus magnifique des montagnes.

"Toi ! Tu devrais vraiment te souvenir de ta place !

- Ma place ? C'est quoi ma place ? Etre une salope ? Un pet ? Etre un objet ? Un animal ? Etre MORT ?"

Lotus ferma la bouche en voyant le regard du blondie se briser vers une colère qu'il en voulait pas subir, le sien devenant effrayer. Raoul avança de trois pas, se baissa, et prit dans ses mains celle de jeune homme le faisant se lever, avant de le pousser sur le lit. Ses doigts écartant les cuisses sans résistances. Effleurant au travers du tissu la peau, avant de glisser vers le membre.

"- … par… pardon … ne fa.. faîtes pas ça.

- Ne soyez pas stupide. Je ne couche ni avec les animaux, ni avec les objets."

Accentuant son sourire carnassier Raoul relâcha les poignets qu'il maintenait au-dessus de la tête avec une seule main, retirant la seconde qui se trouvait sur un membre qui avait trop rapidement réagit à son goût. Sa main serait-elle devenue trop experte pour qu'un simple avertissement devienne une leçon de dressage ?

"- Continuer cette insolence, et je vous ferrais dresser. Aton ne peut pas vous reconduire là où il vous a trouvé, dès qu'il le pourra, il le ferra.

- 9 -

"Aton, je te laisse le choix. Avoir le droit de sortir de la tour demain, ou bien tuer le chien et son chiot que tu as ramené.

- Pourquoi ce choix ?

- Pourquoi pas, mon cher enfant."

10

Xiou n'aimait pas ça, il n'aimait pas venir dans la cité et parler avec Largne Vil. Il n'avait pas confiance dans le blondie, mais maintenant, à l'instant, vu l'état de joie où il se trouvait, les informations qu'il venait de lui donner semblait le mettre en joie.

"C'est bien, c'est même très bien. Et Jupiter qui ait dans notre camps … Je ne vois pas où elle veut en venir, mais, elle a du se rendre compte que je ferrais un bien meilleur premier seigneur que ce Raoul Am ! Je suis le meilleur de tous les blondies !

- Oui, bien sur.

- Mais avant, Xiou, tu devras punir un de tes hommes.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour montrer l'exemple. Il faut toujours punir, pour montrer qu'ils ont mal fait. Si nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils ont mal fait, eux le seront."

**A SUIVRE**

**Histoire de Fin **

Comme à chaque fin d'histoire, les personnages et l'auteur se mêlent :

Dans le Paradis, il y a de tout : mais le tout, à part quelques chanceux, à été avant vivant. Sur un des nuages, location d'une journée, s'est endormit un charmant brun :

Iason : _lève le nez de son roman _: Et mince …

Riki : hm ?

Iason : _pointe du doigt Tanagura _: Elle nous a repéré !

Riki : Combat entre Jupiter sur Terre et le l'enfer du ciel ?

Iason : _sort des petites chaînes très mignonnes : _amusons-nous avant leurs arrivés !

Riki : leur arrivé ?  
Iason : oui, c'est foutu !

Riki : Défaitiste ! RAJOUTE UN SIECLE : _prend la poudre d'escampette (ou de cheminette)_

_**A suivre **(Que vous le vouliez, ou non.)_


	4. Chapitre 3

Titre : L'or d'Ebène

Chapitre : prologue + six chapitres

Restant : Trois chapitres

Etat : (En cours de finition)

Temps de postage : Qui vivra verra, mes chers amis.

**Avertissement 1 :** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à , Yoshihara Rieko l'auteur de Ai no Kusabi sous simple demande de l'auteur, je retire cette fic. Je ne touche aucune sommes d'argent pour l'écrire, et n'autorise pas la publication sans me poser la question.

**Avertissement 2 : **Le personnage de Aton est à moi, et, vous verrez qu'il ait bien différent des autres blondies. Quand aux seconds rôles, Lotus, et son fils, Xiou, et Apach, …. Ils sont également à moi.

**Avertissement 3 **: Yaoi/Lemon/PG-17 Certaines parties peuvent choquer, merci de ne pas lire si vous êtes sensibles, trop jeunes, ou n'en avait pas envie.

Complètement hors de l'univers. Mes humbles excuses.

Autre : Un petit commentaire n'ait pas obligatoire, mais il fait du bien.

XXXXX

**L'or d'Ebène**

(Chapitre 3 : Sorrowful Choice)

XXXXX

- 1 -

Mains dans les mains, ils courraient, ils courraient. Les deux enfants, les cheveux bruns mouillés par l'eau. Leurs peaux noircies par le sol, rougies par leurs sangs. L'un trébucha, et le plus grand des deux l'aida à se relever. Le bruit des poursuivants commençaient à se faire entendre, et les cris de douleurs, lorsqu'il allait les attraper. Trop tard. Le regard de l'enfant se redressa, hurlant, criant, non ! Lâchez-le ! Lâchez-nous ! Laissez-nous ! Laissez-nous ! Une claque, puis une seconde. Pourquoi ? 

Lotus ouvrit des yeux rougis, ses joues humides et douloureuses. Son regard gris se posa immédiatement sur le blondie qui avait encore une de sa main levée. Raoul la baissa sans l'abattre, alors seulement le jeune homme réagit qu'il était en train de faire un cauchemar. Un simple cauchemar, et que ce n'était pas la réalité, mais une façon de le torturer. Et lui rappeler que Nanu n'était plus là. Plus là, à cause de lui. Par ce simple fait, tout s'écrouler. Mais il devait tenir bon. Au moins pour Ebène. Lui offrir de quoi vivre. Si ce n'est pas bien, que ce ne soit au moins pas mal.

"Buvez …"

Sans résistance Lotus plaça ses doigts sur le verre et avala le contenu transparaître. Il se rallongea sans le lit quand l'ordre lui fut donné. Le blondie resta un instant à l'observer avant de se lever pour poser au creux de lit l'enfant qui, endormit, ne se réveilla pas. Le regard de Lotus se remplit de gratitude, mais il fit au mieux pour le cacher, ses doigts se refermant sur l'enfant, le collant contre lui, dans un geste protecteur. Son enfant, le sien. Il ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal, et, étrangement, ces trois derniers jours semblaient être un rêve. Son évasion, ses journées ici. C'était comme-ci il n'avait pas quitter la cave humide, comme-ci dans quelques heures, il allait se réveiller et que Xion allait rentrer en lui disant : "Suces et avales, si tu veux qu'il ait le droit à son lait. Ce cher petit à besoin de sucer, non ?"  
Déglutissant, les doigts de Lotus se refermèrent, des larmes naissant au coin de ses yeux. Comment pouvait-on comparer un petit ange à des choses aussi dégoûtantes ? Comment pouvait-on simplement user d'un enfant comme d'un moyen de chantage. Mais maintenant c'était terminé, il trouverait quelqu'un pour son ange. Et ensuite, il se tuerait, le plus loin possible d'Ebène pour que plus jamais personne ne les retrouves, ni l'un ni l'autre.

Raoul resta assit sur le lit, regardant cette petite boule que formait le brun serrant ce petit humain qui n'avait pas de chance. S'il ne mourrait pas, il finirait mal. Aucun humain n'avait une belle vie, et cette petite boule rose, finirait mal. Mal comme son père. Le blondie trouvé ses deux derniers jours particulièrement riche en informations sur les humains. Il commençait à comprendre le regretté Ianon. Il y avait quelques choses de fascinant à voir cet homme capable de tout pour son enfant. Capable d'affronter des dieux et de se soumettre, de se plier, tout en étant qu'un éternel rebelle. L'enfant et le fils, le fils et l'enfant. Raoul resta pensif, et soudainement, il émit une onde télépathique, ses doigts faisant ouvrir un clavier incrusté dans le mur.

"Oui, seigneur. Que désirez-vous ?

- Largne soyez bon, et voyez dans vos relations, si on recherche un humain avec un enfant, il est possible que l'humain se nomme Lotus, et l'enfant Ebène, mais ne vous fiez pas à leurs noms.

- Bien, seigneur. Mais, si je puis me permettre pourquoi prendre ses renseignements ?

- Je ne vous permets pas de poser ces questions."

- 2 -

Bien qu'il soit encore très tôt, Aton s'était levé. Il n'avait pas entendu les cris de Lotus, mais ses nuits étaient toujours très courtes, surtout quand il avait un dilemme. En y pensant, c'était fort facile : un jour sans vie, c'est une jour. Ensuite la vie continue. La mort, c'est la fin. Ensuite, il n'y a plus rien. Alors il valait mieux prendre la première solution. C'était facile. Trop facile. Jupiter n'était pas un ordinateur sot. Link savait pertinemment que si son créateur lui avait demandé de prendre entre ses deux choix, c'était parce qu'il y avait au bout, un drame, dans les deux solutions, mais finalement : il avait tord. Tord de se complique la vie. La situation était assez simple, finalement : il fallait prendre l'option de rester.

En sortant de sa chambre, pour aller dans le salon, afin de manger. Il eut la surprise de tomber nez à nez avec Largne. Comme le voulait un de ses C, Aton avait facilement confiance. Et il ne se méfier pas de Largne. Quelques années plus tôt, il avait tenté de lire dans son esprit, et le second seigneur lui avait donné une bonne leçon. Le maux de tête avait suffit pour que le jeune homme ne retente pas l'expérience. C'était mal. Il devait le respect à Largne et Raoul, même s'il avouait maladroitement préférer le premier seigneur, au second. Peut-être parce que le premier voyait bien qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec Ianon. Au départ, on trouvait qu'il ressemblait. Un peu, à cause du visage. Et puis, on voyait bien qu'ils n'étaient pas les mêmes. Ianon était un vrai blondie, sans les six 6, sans les deux protecteurs, et sans la vie actuelle qu'on menait dans la cité. D'ailleurs, il était mort, et ce n'était pas très agréable d'être comparé à un blondie qui a été un échec.

Pourtant, comme la journée s'annonçait longue, Aton ne refusa pas la demande de son "second père" pour aller ensemble prendre le petit déjeuner. L'invitation était d'aller en bas de la tour, dans la salle à manger, et non dans le salon. Aussi Aton fait-il demi-tour, prenant l'ascenseur, avant d'arriver dans la grande salle. Cette salle avait quatre tables, au quatre coins des pièces. Une petite estrade, situé à l'est, permettait de montrer des spectacles de pets. Aujourd'hui c'était assez soft. Ard, le blondie chargé de commandé les animations avait placé un jeune pet de dix-sept déjà complètement soumit se montrait dans divers positions, aider par un autre pet. Cette scène était anodine, et d'une gentillesse rare dans Ard qui laissait supposer que le blondie avait eut des tâches plus importantes à faire. En effet, il était bien connu que les spectacles préféré par l'homme était ceux, où on mettait un pet pas encore dresser, avec un autre plus que violent, et on laissait le premier se faire massacrer par le second. Autant violement que sexuellement. C'était ce qu'on appelle : les pet mouchoirs, qu'on prend et qu'on jette. A une seule utilisation. C'était d'ailleurs de plus en plus populaire.

Mais actuellement, la discussion n'était pas aux spectacles de pets. Le protégé de Jupiter écoutait le second seigneur lui racontait les déboires qu'il avait actuellement avec un réseau de blondie qui tentait de s'en prendre au premier seigneur. L'affaire était sérieuse car la vie de Raoul était en danger. Et, son actuelle absence dans les temps forts commençait à peser lourds. Aton qui jusqu'ici n'avait jamais été inquiet, Raoul semblait respecté par tous les leurs, se demanda soudainement si Largne n'avait pas raison. Et sous l'idée de l'autre, il se promit d'aller interroger Ard et Flma, les deux officiers les plus gradés et les plus aptes dans la matière de savoir ce qui se passait dehors. Mis à part Largne et Raoul, bien entendu.

"Tu m'excuseras, Aton, mais je dois aller parler à Raoul."

- 3 -

Sous la fenêtre aux carreaux cassés, passaient des hommes étranges, appartenant au club des bisons, et qui semblaient se balader. Guy n'était pas dupe, on ne se balade pas dix fois sous ses fenêtres sans raison et il commençait à craindre. Mais en même temps, ce n'était pas nouveau, et ce qu'il attendait, ce n'était pas l'un d'entre eux, non. Mais plutôt de vérifier, si par hasard, une moto n'arrivait pas de l'autre coter de la rue. Avec, si possible, à son bord, le blondie aux cheveux longs et courts. Au sourire doux mais dur. A l'air gentils, mais méchants. Bref si Aton allait oui ou non, revenir.

Guy commençait à croire qu'Aton avait trouvé dégoûtant la manière dont les hommes se parlaient, et qu'il l'avait trouvé tellement nul et pitoyable avec son bras en moins, incapable de se défendre contre six hommes, qu'il n'avait plus envie de revenir. C'était évidemment tant mieux ! Cependant comme on ne savait jamais, il restait aux fenêtres à observer, à surveiller. Il fallait bien qu'il revienne un jour, au moins pour le tuer, ou simplement parce que l'envie lui en aurait dit. Comme-ci il allait en avoir envie !

Et en même temps, Guy se tordait la main jusqu'à la faire craquer, et serrait son pistolet avec un doigt. Il y avait autre chose, de plus inquiétant. Si c'était Aton qui avait Lotus, il fallait peut-être mieux qu'il n'en revienne pas. Et il ne reviendrait pas. Lotus était jeune, malin, doué, il en savait autant que lui sur la vie ici, et il était sexuellement un pet potable. Car Guy ne croyait pas Aton quand il lui disait que les blondies ne couchaient pas avec les animaux : il se souvenait trop bien de Ianon et Riki pour les avoir, une fois, surprit dans l'appartement de Ianon. Les blondies étaient, en plus d'être bien membrés, de sacrée bête de sexe, et Aton avec son air ingénue devait abuser des humains tout autant que les autres.

Ce que Guy ne pourrait pas lui donner. Car il n'était ni jeune, ni bien foutu, ni beau, ni …. Ce qu'il pouvait haïr d'être devenu si proche de ce sale blondie, qui du jour au lendemain ne revenait plus. Enfin, bon. Ca ne faisait qu'un jour, deux s'il ne venait pas aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas un drame.  
Mais tout de même.

- 4 -

Apach avait rarement peur. Il ne craignait rien protégé par Xiou, lui-même protégé par Largne. A chaque fois que Xiou le punissait, il se souvenait que c'était mieux ainsi. Etre punit par une seule et unique personne. Non. Apach n'avait que rarement peur. Il pouvait tuer, et il l'avait déjà fait. Il pouvait violer, et il l'avait déjà fait. Rien n'avait d'importance sauf lui-même, car au contraire de ce fumier de Larnak, il avait de l'amour propre. Et une conscience. Ce que ses supérieurs n'avaient pas.

Apach n'avait jamais peur.  
Mais Apach a peur.

Il craint que Xiou se soit trompé, et que s'en prendre à Guy fasse une guerre des gangs. Même s'il ne compte que l'effrayer un peu, comme Xiou a dit, il y a des personnes derrières Guy, et ces personnes-là n'ont pas de bras en moins. La moitié des Bisons le considèrent encore comme le chef. Comme celui qu'il faut respecter. C'est le sage de la communauté et personne ne lui demande des comptes. Même pas Xiou.  
Apach le sent, cela va mal se passer.

Rejetant sa cigarette sur le sol humide, il vit les petites cendres rouge disparaîtrent aussitôt. En relevant les yeux, il aperçu Guy à sa fenêtre. Il avait du repérer ses hommes, c'était ennuyant. Apach leur avait pourtant dit d'être distrait. En même temps, tout n'était pas de sa faute. Si Agemer n'était pas aller voir Xiou pour lui dire que Guy était étrange ces derniers temps, en particulier depuis qu'il voyait le blondie, peut-être que Xiou n'aurait pas eut l'idée d'aller fouiller chez le sage. C'était même certain. Il fallait attendre maintenant. Attendre le signal. 

- 5 -

Dans la grande salle de réunion, ils étaient encore deux. Le premier seigneur, en habit sombre, aux quelques bandes élégantes et blanches. Le second seigneur, habillé de rouge et de blanc. Tous deux parlaient, parlementaient, discutaient. Des faits importants, comme le choix de Ard et de Flma de changer leurs appartements de place pour ne plus être proches. C'était une guerre inter-blondie qui était en train de se déclarer et l'acte de paix n'était pas prêt d'être signé.

"- C'est une bonne chose, que ces deux-là aient décidé de rester dans leur appartement aujourd'hui." Constata platoniquement le second seigneur. Largne se mit alors à observer Raoul, continuant son jeu de la faille, mais il ne vit rien. Le sort des deux officiers le laissait visiblement indifférent.

"- J'ai fait les recherches que vous m'avez demandé.

- Recherche ?

- Celle sur l'humain nommé Lotus. Il y a en effet, dans les chiens, un groupe qui recherche un homme avec un enfant, mais je n'en sais pas plus.

- C'est sans importance, Largne, mais continues les recherches.

- Cependant Aton m'a apprit quelques choses ce matin : Jupiter lui a laissé le choix, s'il veut sortir aujourd'hui, il doit tuer le chien et son fils !

- Qu'elle idée stupide ! Pourquoi Aton choisirait-il de sortir ?

Le second seigneur se leva calmement, faisant le tour de la table avant de s'asseoir sur celle-ci, face au premier seigneur. Cette fois, c'était sa dernière carte. Largne avait comprit qu'Aton était un point faible, mais c'était aussi son point faible, et il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser sans y avoir bien réfléchit, là, il en avait l'occasion.

"J'ai apprit autre chose, l'humain que va voir Aton va se faire agresser aujourd'hui.

- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

- C'est l'homme qui recherche Lotus, et on me l'a informé. Il pense que ce chien qu'Aton a prit en affection pourrait l'aider.

- Agression comment ?

- Ils vont sûrement le tuer.

- Je vois.

- Tu devrais lui dire, à Aton, qu'il fasse lui-même son choix. C'est ce que Jupiter voulait.

- Evidemment, c'est ce que je vais faire."

- 6 -

En quittant la salle de réunion, Raoul était sur les nerfs. Il ne comprenait pas comment Maman avait fait. Elle était puissante, mais ses contacts avec les humains devaient être assez limité. Ils étaient des êtres primitifs, et elle ne pouvait tout de même pas apparaître devant eux. Ca trottait dans sa tête, mais Raoul avait d'autre soucis : il devait en parler à Aton Link. Mais s'il lui en parlait, cela n'allait-il pas se finir comme avec Ianon et Riki ? Et il en était hors de question ! Il ne perdrait pas un ami, sous la folie de maman à toujours vouloir tout contrôler. Et les tester. Et quelle était cette histoire des six C ?

L'autre soir, elle lui avait dit qu'Aton n'était pas un blondies, mais une nouvelle à six C.

En rentrant dans la chambre, il fut étonné de voir Lotus endormit sur le sol. Ce garçon semblait prendre un malin plaisir à s'endormir dans des lieux stupides, comme les placards, où le centre d'une pièce. L'enfant n'était pas là, et Raoul soupçonna Aton d'être partit avec pour ses expériences sur les bébés. Il tentait de comprendre comment ces petites choses pouvaient être aussi solides, aussi lui avait-il construit un parc, et l'observait-il. Hier après-midi, Lotus avait été furieux, mais, il n'avait pas eut tellement le choix. D'ailleurs, Aton ne faisait aucun mal à l'enfant, il l'observait, un sourire amusé aux yeux. Notant toutes les questions qu'il pourrait poser à Guy dès qu'il le verrait.

"Levez-vous !"

Lotus ouvrit faiblement les yeux, remarquant le blondie, il n'eut pas d'autres réactions, que de se lever un peu, s'étirant un sourire aux lèvres, dans une position ressemblant étrangement à celle d'un chat. L'humain secoua ses cheveux, et se rapprocha du blondie.

"Pourriez-vous me coiffer, maître Am, s'il vous plait ?

- Comment ?

- Ho ! S'il vous plait !"

Raoul hocha de la tête, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, et il avait toujours aimé coiffer ses pets. Il ne se doutait même pas que Lotus le savait, que le visage d'ange avait utilisé toutes son après-midi pour savoir ce que Raoul aimait chez ses pets, à part les regarder, où les choses qui l'aurait fait tomber dans les externes. Lotus le savait : les blondies ne comprennent pas les humains, et surtout, leurs sentiments sont différents. Il ne pouvait pas le remercier par un simple merci, ni chercher autre chose chez son protecteur. Alors, là, c'était la moindre des choses.  
Les doigts dans les cheveux de Lotus, Raoul défit les nœuds, et se mit lentement à faire glisser ses doigts. Les doigts d'un blondies sont différents de ceux d'un humain, ils sont plus grands et plus fins, plus habile également. C'est des mains faites dès la naissance pour être experte en tout.

Quand deux heures plus tard, Aton rentra, en compagnie de Largne et de l'enfant. Ils furent étonnés de voir le premier seigneur sur le lit, avec dans les bras un lotus pratiquement endormit. Largne faillit s'étouffer sous cette vision, quand à Aton, il fut, un peu jaloux. Il fut même plus que jaloux : Raoul ne cessait de lui répéter qu'on ne touche pas aux humains, pas avec douceur. Qu'ils ne sont que des animaux ou des objets, et là, il partageait son lit avec un inconnu, sans lui faire aucun mal. Au contraire les mains glisser sur le dos, comme pour le masser. Et c'était un peu le cas, perdu dans ses pensées Raoul s'était mit à jouer avec le corps, en le tripatouillant, et Lotus s'était laissé faire, sans rien dire.  
En voyant les deux entrer, Raoul ne se redressa qu'à peine, mais Lotus quitta le lit d'un pas félin, bravant des yeux Largne, avant de tendre les mains vers son enfant, le conduisant dans un coin de la pièce. Sagement. Comme un pet obéissant. Un pet sans anneau, mais avec un enfant.

Largne cacha sa rage intérieure. Nul doute que Lotus l'a reconnu. Combien de fois avait-il tenté de le dresser, avant de le donner à Xiou ? Il avait tout tenté. Même la mort de Nanu, pour être certain que Lotus serait brisé. Mais le petit restait insolant, et seul l'enfant avait été un moyen de chantage. Et là …, il laissait les mains du maîtres des maîtres passaient sur lui, avec un petit sourire angélique au coin.

Quand il sera devenu le maître, il le transforma en pet, puis en objet. Mais il fallait avant tout tuer le fils.

"On m'a dit, que tu devais me parler !" Se mit à se justifier Aton pour être rentrer dans la chambre.

"Oui, Aton, mais … Mais ça n'a aucune importance. Va plutôt trouver Flma, il devait t'aider pour la fermeture intégrale de ton esprit."

A cet instant, personne ne remarqua la flamme dans les yeux de Largne : une faille. Voilà, enfin la faille.

- 7 -

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, violement, Guy s'y attendait. Il s'attendait à voir Xiou entrer avec Apach, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un blondie soit avec eux. Ce n'était pas Aton, heureusement, ou pas. Il aurait préféré. La main du blondie le saisit par les cheveux, et il fut facilement maîtrisé. Trop facilement.

Guy était furieux. Sa rage se voyait dans ses yeux devenus sombres. Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient tous chez lui ? Pourquoi on venait le faire chier lui ? Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça !

Assit, ou plutôt attaché à un fauteuil, Guy fixait impuissant la fouille de son appartement qui consistait à tout fracasser et briser. Et au fur et à mesure, sa colère disparaissait, mais une autre remplissait les autres hommes.

"Je peux peut-être vous aider ?

- Ta gueule, l'éclopé !

- Un éclopé c'est au niveau des pieds, Apach, j'sais bien que pour toi c'est pareil mais …

- La ferme."

Ard se retourna soudainement, silencieux. Ce blondie avait une taille de plus qu'Aton. Une taille normale en somme, mais Guy avait oublié comment ils pouvaient être grand. Sans plus de cérémonie, le blondie enfonça un couteau dans le corps de Guy. Le corps de l'homme se contracta avant de se briser, du sang jaillirant.

"- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?"

Xiou dont le regard s'était agrandit, ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il avait été un peu étonné quand Largne lui avait dit qu'un blondie viendrait l'aider, mais heureux de voir qu'il prenait à cœur l'affaire du Lotus. Quel abrutit !

"J'obéis aux ordres.

"- … Vous devez me tuer mais pourquoi ?"

Le blondie sourit narquoisement, sa main se posant sur le cou de Guy qui brandit un regard d'autant plus sombre. Il sentit les mains se presser, et sa respiration cesser. Des coups de son corps pour se débattre, sa tête prendre un tour de feu. Merdre, il allait vraiment mourir. Il allait vraiment.

"- Pour briser le prince, brisons l'insecte qu'il aime tant !

- … A…Aton … Merde, … " La main s'étant relâcher, Guy se remit à respirer.  
"- Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien trouver en toi ?

- Pourquoi vous voulez le briser ?

- Mais c'est un jeu ! Aton n'ait qu'un jeu, une image a utilisée et à brisée. … C'est peut-être sexuel …"

- 8 -

Aton attendait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Largne voulait lui parler, mais il en avait marre d'attendre. C'était un blondie, la patience n'était pas vraiment dans ses cordes. Il voulait aller voir Guy, voir que deux jours d'absences avaient été une torture. Il voulait y croire, qu'il était un ami. C'était peut-être à cause des six C, peut-être à cause de l'histoire de Ianon et Riki, mais Aton n'était pas un blondie comme les autres, autant physiquement que mentalement. Simplement, il n'était pas sot. Et il voyait bien que quelques clochaient. Et au fond il se doutait que Largne préparait un sale coup à Raoul, et qu'il comptait utiliser une personne proche de Raoul. La personne la plus proche du premier seigneur devait être lui, donc, il devrait être sur ses gardes.

Largne voyait l'impatience dans le regard si jeune du plus jeune des blondies. Il semblait impatient de savoir ce qui se passait et pourquoi on le convié à venir. Mais Largne avait prévu le temps, il devait attendre. Attendre d'avoir le signal que tout s'était bien passé et que Guy, sale chien de la misère, était mort. Alors seulement il parlerait.

"Ecoutes, si tu n'as rien à me dire …

- Si."

Et on retourna dans le silence. La porte s'ouvrit un pet entra, avec un petit plateau, du thé, qu'il servit à Aton, avant d'aller servir Largne. Un sourire apparu sur le visage de Vil : bien, bien tout s'était bien passé. Ard avait du en profiter, visiblement, vu le temps que ça avait prit. Il fallait qu'il ait laissé un spectacle épouvantable. La simple mort ne suffisait pas, il fallait qu'Aton comprenne que la chose était morte à cause de lui.

"- Je ne sais pas pourquoi Raoul ne te l'a pas dit, mais il fallait que je t'en parle.

- De quoi ?

- Tu as un ami humain …

- Ami …. Ce n'est pas précisément …

- Aton : quelqu'un à demandé la mort de ton ami, aujourd'hui.

- La mort ?

- J'ai prévenu Raoul, mais il a préféré ne pas t'en parler car …"

La phrase tomba dans le vide, Aton venant de sortir de la grande salle de réunion. Il n'eut que quelques pas à franchir, et un ascenseur, pour arriver dans la chambre de Raoul. Sans mot dire, il entra, les poings serrés :

"Imbécile ! Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

- … Que tout le monde sorte. Aton, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas que …

- Tu ne comprends RIEN ! Largne a du programmé la mort de Guy simplement pour que je m'énerve et QUE je TE fasse du mal ! J'aurais pu envoyé un autre blondie, j'aurais pu envoyé un pet ! Un serviteur ! N'importe quoi ! Jupiter a dit que je ne pouvais pas sortir, elle n'a jamais DIT que je ne pouvais pas envoyer quelqu'un …. Le protégé.

- Un blondie ne pense pas à ça !

- JE m'en fous ! Est-ce que c'est mal si j'aime Guy ?

- Bien sur que oui !

- Tu ne me l'as pas dit ! Car tu aimes bien Lotus, non ? Car tu ne voulais pas qu'il meure !

- Non. Je ne te l'ai pas dit, car la mort de ton ami me laisse indifférent.

- Mais … mais … je ne veux pas être un blondie. Raoul, je ne vous ressemble pas, je ne vous ressemblerais jamais ….Je ne veux pas être comme vous.

- Guy ne se laissera jamais tuer."

Se retournant étonnés, ce fut Lotus qui fut le plus choqué par la vision d'un blondie en larmes. Aton n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec ses amis et camarades de même race. Mais le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de partir dans ses pensées, les deux blondies le regardant étonnés, l"un plus placide que l'autre, et l'autre plus humain que l'un.

"- … Tu le connais ?

- C'est un ami, viens … "

- 9 -

Guy ouvrit les yeux dans la cave, il avait mal. Il avait mal partout, mais il était encore vivant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le blondie l'avait enfermé ici, sans doute comme monnaie de chantage mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il voulait juste l'utiliser pour faire du mal à Aton, c'était inadmissible d'être qu'un objet ? Ce blondie l'avait …  
Il l'avait presque violé, mais, pas par lui-même. Bien sur que non, ricana Guy, d'un rire mauvais, jaune, perdu, un peu fou. Bien sur que non, on ne touche pas aux animaux, on les blesses, on leur fait du mal, mais on ne va pas aller jusqu'à vraiment entrer en eux. C'est bien mieux d'utiliser d'autres animaux ou un quelconque objet.

Quand la cellule s'ouvrit, Guy ne remarqua pas les pets qui se mirent à le prendre. Ils avaient l'ordre de le laver, et de l'enfermer. Mais de veiller à ce qu'il ne manque de rien. Pièce de chantage, au cas où Largne oublierait qu'Ard devait être le troisième seigneur. Le prochain. Et que Flma devait disparaître.

- 10 -

Jupiter était un peu déçue. Tout s'était exactement passé comme elle l'avait prévu. Les chiens dangereux allaient se tuer entre eux, et se faire tuer. Les blondies révolutionnaires allaient se dévoiler. Et Aton allait devoir choisir entre son envie d'être humain, et son envie d'être blondie. Plaisir d'avoir mélanger deux des ADN.

**A SUIVRE**

**Histoire de Fin **

Comme à chaque fin d'histoire, les personnages et l'auteur se mêlent :

Au paradis, la vie allait son cours. Dans un coin de parc international nommé Eden, un blondie pensif hochait négativement de la tête, tendis qu'un ange brun, fixait le monde de Tanagura.

Riki : Tu avais raison, ça se passe mal.  
Iason : Un blondie qui pleure mérite la mort !

Riki : Oui … Il est mignon, ce blondie. J'aimerais bien le rencontrer, ) sexuellement il a l'air moins pervers que toi, et tellement mignon !

Iason : … Il faut faire quelques choses pour les aider !

Riki : Mais pourquoi ? Je pensais que tu pensais que c'était foutu et qu'ils allaient nous rejoindre.

Iason : Le paradis n'ait pas assez grand pour deux blondies !

Riki : trois, si on compte Raoul. Hm, je pense savoir que Raoul s'est toujours demandé ce que je valais …  
Iason : RIKI ! Tu retires DEUX SIECLES !

_**A suivre **(Oo' même si personne ne lit cette histoire Oo')_


	5. Chapitre 4

Titre : L'or d'Ebène

Chapitre : prologue + six chapitres

Restant : Deux chapitres

Etat : (En cours de finition)

Temps de postage : J'ai été drôlement rapide, je m'étonne moi-même.

**Avertissement 1 :** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à , **Yoshihara Rieko l'auteur **de** Ai no Kusabi** sous simple demande de l'auteur, je retire cette fic. Je ne touche aucune sommes d'argent pour l'écrire, et n'autorise pas la publication sans me poser la question.

**Avertissement 2 : **Le personnage de Aton est à moi, et, vous verrez qu'il ait bien différent des autres blondies. Quand aux seconds rôles, Lotus, et son fils, Xiou, et Apach, …. Ils sont également à moi.

**Avertissement 3 **: Yaoi/Lemon/PG-17 Certaines parties peuvent choquer, merci de ne pas lire si vous êtes sensibles, trop jeunes, ou n'en avait pas envie.

Complètement hors de l'univers. Mes humbles excuses. Mon dieu, les fautes d'orthographe sont catastrophiques.

Autre : Chaque chapitre est partagé en dix passages qui servent d'aller se centrer sur un ou deux points de vues.

XXXXX

**L'or d'Ebène**

(Chapitre 4 : Lotus)

XXXXX

- 1 -

L'enfant dans ses bras, Lotus ne savait plus quoi faire. Il pouvait partir, maintenant. Voulait-il encore partir ? Après avoir brisé le bonheur du seul blondie de Tanagura qui devait avoir un cœur ? Après avoir mit le premier seigneur dans une position inconfortable ? Il devait partir, ça lui semblait évident. Le courage lui manquait. C'était lâche de vouloir partir après tout ça, c'était tout aussi lâche de vouloir rester.  
Il y a longtemps quand il vivait encore seul, dans sa cellule, avec seulement comme proche Nanu, il avait mal accepté la situation d'être en prison. Pourtant il était né en cage. Si petite. Un enfant né par des expériences sur l'ADN et qui dès la naissance était déclaré comme raté. Il aurait du mourir, mais, Largne en voyant l'enfant l'avait adopté pour d'autres expériences. Lotus ne se souvenait que de ça. De ce blondie le regardant pendant qu'on lui enfonçait des épingles, des seringues. Quand il avait eut treize ans, le blondie était venu avec un autre jeune homme : Xiou. Il ne le savait alors pas son nom. Xiou en échange de la promesse de ne pas devenir pet, avait retourné l'enfant sur une table et l'avait préparé avant de le pénétrer. Si violement que malgré la drogue qui l'endormirait, Lotus s'était tout de même débattu. Les larmes, le sang. Il n'avait connu que ça. Jusqu'à ce que Nanu et lui se sauvent, quand les usines avaient été détruites. Profitant de la nuit. Main dans la main, ils s'étaient enfuient.  
Et ensuite. Xiou les avait rattrapé. Contre leurs corps, il leur donnait de l'argent. C'était suffisant, ils étaient tous les deux en vie. Heureux. Et entre leurs jambes des bandits sales et puants. Jouant avec eux contre quelques billets. Le pire, c'était de penser qu'ils n'étaient pas violés. Mais qu'ils étaient payés pour le faire. Quand Xiou avait ramené Largne au bout de trois ans, ils étaient tout deux persuadés que Lotus sauterait dans ses bras, et accepterait d'être pet sans aucun mal. Ce fut le contraire, le chat se rebella de toutes ses forces. Lotus et Nanu en étaient persuadé, un jour, ils auraient assez d'argent pour laisser tomber tout ça. Ils prendraient un appartement, pas trop loin de chez Guy, et ils vivraient tous deux là. Ils pourraient même créer un centre pour les enfants abandonnés. Ce ne serait pas facile, mais ils pourraient y arriver. Alors non, il avait refusé de devenir un pet. Il avait refusé de passé de chien de cité à chien des beaux quartiers.

Et maintenant, Nanu était mort. Guy avait disparu, mort certainement. Ebène risquait la mort à chaque seconde. Et il vivait à deux chambres du second seigneur. A chaque instant, il risquait de se faire passer l'anneau par ce blondie, et pourtant, il ne voulait pas partir. Il voulait rester. Il avait un choix à faire, et ce choix lui semblait tellement évident, qu'il doutait tout en sachant qu'il allait le faire. Qu'il ne pouvait pas retourner en arrière.

- 2 -

La première fois que Largne avait vu Lotus c'était à l'époque où Ianon l'avait mit à la porte. Il n'avait plus aucun droit, et il avait du réduire ses expériences sur les animaux. Il était venu dans l'usine pour voir le résultat d'un mélange de chat et d'homme. Le résultat était étonnant. Lotus enfant était bien plus semblable au chat. Il était aveugle et pouvait boire seul, il savait marcher dès les trois premiers jours pour aller jusqu'au biberon qui le nourrissait. C'était une expérience passionnante menée par Ard qui promettait un triomphe certain chez les pets mais, l'ADN féline était trop importante. On ne dresse pas un chat, c'est le chat qui adopte ses maîtres et qui part quand il le désire. Largne avait donc décidé qu'il valait mieux le tuer, et il comptait le faire lui-même.  
Ce jour-là, l'enfant avait ouvert les yeux. Des yeux gris et bleus. Des yeux si pur et si beau que Largne avait changé d'avis .En vivant toutes ses années dans une cage, il ferrait un bon pet. Il en était convaincu, il fallait d'abord l'apprivoisé puis le dresser. Pendant des années, il s'était occupé de lui. Sous les dalles abandonnés. Qui aurait pu penser que Ianon en mourrant détruirait l'usine qui se trouvait à ses pieds ? Que les explosifs de Guy avaient permit à des enfants expérimentales de se sauver ?

Bien sur, ils étaient tous morts, les uns après les autres. Il ne restait, deux ans plus tôt que Nanu et Lotus gardé sagement par Xiou qui faisait tous les vœux de Largne. Mais Largne avait d'autre projet pour le brun félin, il le voulait dans ses jeux, il le voulait comme pet et son statut désormais de second seigneur le lui permettait.

C'était évident que ça ne pourrait que bien marcher. Largne avait tout prévus pour briser Lotus. La mort de Nanu, celle de l'enfant nommé Ebène. Puis, ensuite, il l'aurait fait violé par Xiou et ses hommes, et l'aurait privé de nourritures. Il l'aurait mit dans un état de douleur tel que la mort aurait flotté autour. Et en bon protecteur, il l'aurait soigné, et donner à dresser, petit à petit, par Ard qui en aurait fait un bon pet, reconnaissant et obéissant. Après un an, lasser par lui, il l'aurait offert à Aton, et fidèle Lotus lui aurait dit toutes les idées complotant du fils de Ianon. Il aurait ainsi pu, petit à petit, contrôlé le fils, et être si proche de Jupiter qu'elle aurait finit par abandonner Link pour lui. Et alors, il aurait fait disparaître Aton, en utilisant ses dernières ressources. Il ne comptait pas partager son pouvoir, et, la guerre entre Ard et Flma les aurait tous deux détruits.

Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Lotus était une vraie félinité qui n'appréciait pas qu'on décide pour lui. Il s'était enfuit avec l'enfant. Aton avait deviné que c'était lui qui avait prévu le meurtre de Guy et même si pour le moment il n'avait rien dit, les regards noirs qu'il lui avait lancés au dîner d'hier laissaient supposer qu'il prévoyait une violente représailles. Une chose simplement avait arrangé le problème : le corps de Guy n'avait pas été retrouvé, peut-être, alors, qu'il était encore en vie. Et qu'Ard l'avait laissé s'enfuir, ou l'avait gardé avec lui. Cependant, avant de s'intéressait à ça, Largne était bien décidé à une chose : il allait demander à Raoul de lui offrir Lotus comme pet.

- 3 -

Blottit dans son lit, Aton ne bougeait pas. Il n'avait que cinq ans d'âge, 50 ans d'expériences et 500 ans de connaissances. Les Six C étaient en fonction en lui, la douleur les ayant tous enclenché et même maman ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait pourtant bien tenu. Lors du dîner de la veille, il avait su faire face à la situation d'avoir des émotions si intenses. Mais pendant la nuit, des étranges rêves étaient rentrés dans son cerveau, et maintenant, il était bloqué ici. Des larmes au creux des yeux, son cœur battant, incapable de se réveiller, et incapable de s'endormir. Il voulait juste comprendre qui il était, s'il n'était pas un blondie, s'il n'était pas un humain. S'il n'était pas, tout simplement, qui était-il ? Il ne voulait de ça. Plus être l'objet de Jupiter. Il ne voulait pas voir des pets. Il ne voulait pas perdre son seul ami. Il voulait, il voulait une autre vie. Il voulait ce corps blanc, même s'il était vieux. Même s'il était jeune. Qu'importe comment il retournait la situation, les sentiments sont des papillons, ils se posent et ils donnent tant de plaisir, qu'on ne veut plus les voir partir. Mais quand ils meurent, la douleur est si grande qu'on n'en veut plus, sans pouvoir s'en passer. Incapable de se réveiller, incapable de bouger, les six C le protégeaient.

Les mots de Lotus l'avaient rassurés au départ. Lotus semblait bien connaître Guy, et en effet il lui avait expliqué. Il y a longtemps, au moins trois ans, on l'avait envoyé avec son ami Nanu chez un client pour lui faire du bien et ce client était Guy. Mais Guy avait refusé le cadeau. Et ils étaient devenus amis avec Nanu, puis plus tard avec Lotus. Ils avaient couchés ensembles. Sans interdit, car eux le pouvait, car Lotus n'était pas un sale blondie que Guy détestait et qu'en étant humain il avait des pulsions normales.

C'était à cette époque se souvenait Aton qu'il avait connu Guy. Il était donc fort possible qu'il n'ait été qu'une gêne, qu'a chaque fois qu'il le voyait, l'humain ne rêvait que d'être dans les bras jeune et humain du brun aux cheveux longs. Qu'est-ce qui lui faisait le plus mal ? De craindre de l'avoir perdu ? Ou de savoir qu'il ne l'avait jamais eut, jamais gagné. Qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre ce qu'il n'avait pas ?

Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il était collé sur le lit. La venue de Raoul n'avait rien changé, il était incapable d'ouvrir les yeux et le fixer. Il était incapable de se lever, ou de bouger. Et personne n'en pouvait le toucher. Raoul avait tenté et la décharge du corps l'avait immédiatement fait retiré ses doigts. Mais le pire avait été quand Ard était entré et qu'il avait voulu le faire se lever de force. Heureusement Aton n'avait pas vu, mais il avait parfaitement entendu le corps s'heurter contre le mur d'à coté. Non il ne bougerait pas !

Il ne bougerait pas !

- 4 -

Raoul n'avait jamais été confronté à ce genre de problème. L'état d'Aton l'inquiétait énormément car les blondies n'ont pas beaucoup besoin d'alimentation. Ils peuvent vivre en autarcie mais, pas Aton. Aton à besoin de manger, de boire, de vivre. Il a besoin de rire. C'est comme l'enfant qui dort dans les bras de Lotus dans la pièce d'à coté. Aton ait un enfant, un enfant de 5 ans, qui à l'air d'en avoir 25 et qui a plus de savoir qu'un blondie en ait capable. C'est tout de même un enfant, fait à partir de l'ADN de Ianon et de Riki, fabriqué par incubateur par Jupiter qui a prit plaisir à le modeler, et à la faire le plus parfait possible. Lui donnant les six C pour être certaine qu'il sera imprévisible, et lui donnant plus de sentiment qu'un humain et une machine en sont capable. Raoul le savait depuis le départ, tout comme Largne, ils étaient sensés le protégés, et au milieu de leurs guerres inutiles de blondies, il l'avait mêlé. Peut-être même l'avait-il tué, comme Ianon était mort, Aton allait mourir.

C'était si douloureux, finalement. Raoul en voulait à Jupiter de lui avoir mit se sentiment d'amour envers Aton, d'avoir fait du lui un père par obligation et maintenant par envie et sensation. C'était ce sentiment là qui lui faisait lui en vouloir. Elle l'avait changé pour qu'il protége son enfant, et lui maintenant, ne sachez plus quoi faire pour protégé l'enfant de Jupiter, l'enfant de Largne, de lui, et d'Ianon. De Riki. De ceux qui avaient mit la main à la pâte de cet enfant égocentrique.

Dans la main son verre l'alcool ne servait à rien, mais le goût le soulageait de l'amertume qu'il avait vu sa langue. Et alors la pensée lui vint qu'il ne pouvait pas offrir Lotus à Largne, qu'Aton avait protégé la fleur et le fils de la fleur en donnant son ami. Qu'il aurait pu y aller, mais qu'il était resté, même en sachant ce qu'il arrivait à son ami. Ce n'était pas pour que Largne en profite et prenne Lotus. Car il les tuerait. Car s'il ne les tuait pas, ils se tueraient. Raoul referma les yeux, il n'avait pas le droit de dire non : il n'avait aucune raison de le faire : Lotus était beau, jeune, parfait, sans blessure, sans maladie. Tout à fait apte à devenir un pet. Dire non, ce serait signé son arrêt de mort.

- 5 -

Doucement Lotus poussa la porte de la chambre d'Aton. Il eut un petit sourire en voyant le blondie les yeux fermés sur le lit. Il ne comprenait pas, lui non plus, comment Aton avait pu en arriver là. C'était un blondie, il était fort, grand, et courageux. Il semblait à cet instant, comme un enfant dans le coma, endormit, et sur le point de mourir. Les cheveux blonds négligeant sur le visage. Impossible d'y toucher, impossible de les arranger.

Les mains de l'homme tremblaient alors qu'il se rapprochait. Ebène ouvrit les yeux et émit un petit bruit avant de se mettre à pleurer. Tendrement le paternel le fit glisser au creux de ses bras, l'entourant chaleureusement, avant de lui embrasser le front. Il l'aimait son enfant. Il l'aimait tellement, même si ce n'était pas tout à fait le sien. Même si ce n'était que l'enfant de Nanu avec une femme qui était avec eux dans l'usine. Même s'ils étaient morts à cause de cet enfant. Non, pas à cause. L'enfant n'y était pour rien, il n'avait rien fait.

Lotus soupira lentement, et tremblotant, il déposa son enfant sur Aton. Il ne réagit qu'à peine quand la douleur l'encercla le faisant reculer de trois pas. Lotus prit peur, mais fut immédiatement rassuré : l'enfant n'avait rien.  
Il était tombé sagement contre Aton et ses petites mains jouaient maintenant avec les cheveux blonds. Etrangement, les yeux se fermèrent au bout de quelques secondes, et l'enfant sombra dans le même état qu'Aton sans que Lotus ne puisse plus rien y faire.  
Lotus sentit des larmes humides aux coins de ses yeux. Il savait pertinemment qu'il risquait beaucoup, mais pour protégé son fils, il serait capable de tout, et le seul qui avait une vraie protection à cet instant c'état Aton. Aton que personne ne pouvait toucher, pas même Jupiter.

Lotus se frotta les yeux, quittant la pièce, pour aller dans une autre chambre. Dans une autre chambre, mais pour faire autre chose, et cette fois, il ne se tromperait pas.

- 6 -

Quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, Raoul ne fit que lever d'un air impatient le regard. Lotus lui sourit doucement, et referma la porte sagement. Il entra sur la pointe des pieds, un petit écrin entre les mains, qu'il déposa sagement sur la table.

Raoul resta un instant silencieux. Evidemment la situation lui semblait complexe, mais, là il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi Lotus n'était pas partit. Il ne risquait plus rien. Il lui avait dit de partir, quelques heures plus tôt. Avait-il mal comprit ? Voulait-il plus d'argent ? Avait-il un problème ? Si c'était Largne, alors Raoul serait moins clément et le foutrait dans le post le plus humiliant pour un blondie. Le blondie ne remarqua qu'à peine la tenue séduisante du brun, mais il du bien s'en rendre compte quand Lotus se plaça devant lui. A genoux, sur le sol, entre ses deux cuisses, ses doigts allant vers le sexe du blondie.

"- Qu'est ce que ….

- Laissez-moi faire."

Lotus sourit avec plus de douceur, ses doigts se plaçant sous l'imposant membre, ses lèvres délicates s'approchant, pour faire durcir ce mou membre de délices. Ce ne fut pas aux goûts de Raoul qui repoussa Lotus.

"- Je ne fais pas ça avec les animaux …

- Les objets … je suis un objet, et un objet peut servir à ça."

Le regard de Raoul s'agrandit mais cette fois il ne résista pas aux regards dominants du félin qui se replaça entre ses cuisses, ses lèvres prenant le membre plus rapidement pour l'avaler entièrement. Le blondie émit un petit bruit saccadé, plongeant les mains sur le visage de Lotus pour le presser, sans douceur, sans violence, comme on prendrait un outil, simplement, pour se masturber. Un outil, vraiment bien fait, qui n'eut aucune autre réaction, que s'activer, laissant ses doigts glisser sur le membres, laissant la lèvre passer, en même temps que l'autres. Avant les quelques gouttes de semences qui tombaient à l'intérieurs de sa gorge, glissant sa langue sur le gland. Le bruit rauque qui sortit de Raoul en même temps qu'il éjaculait se stoppa net, son regard se baissant vers le visage de Lotus, qui glissant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Lotus se releva lentement, glissant ses mains sur son pantalon pour le défaire.

"Je t'ai dit que je ne fais pas ça avec …

- Je suis un objet, un simple objet … maître Am."

Les deux mains avaient relâche le pantalon pour prendre celles des Raoul les posant sur ses hanches. Lotus ferma les yeux, le goût acre de la semence encore dans ses lèvres. Il sentit les doigts glisser sur lui, le faisant basculer sur le lit. Raoul ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si heureux d'avoir ce jouet entre les mains mais il ne le laisserait pas s'échapper. Lentement il le fit se dresser un peu, ses doigts allant dans le dos, touchant les différents points. Descendant sur le bas du dos, avant de plonger les doigts à l'intérieur du fourreau.  
Le corps entier du Lotus se cabra, mais ses doigts se plaquèrent aussitôt dans le dos dans son protecteur, l'incitant à continuer. A y aller. Qu'il le prenne, le déchire même ! Ca n'avait pas d'importance d'être un objet, si c'était être son objet.

- 7 -

Largne aspira un peu d'air autour de lui, ses yeux se fermant. Un rire le traversa. Il avait perdu, ça arrivait. Repoussant la porte où se trouvait Raoul et Lotus, il se dirigea vers la chambre de son "fils." Largne était un blondie dans l'âme mais il n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'on pourrait le croire. Il avait fait tuer Nanu pour jouer et comptait s'amuser avec Lotus. Cependant, maintenant Lotus était sous la protection de Raoul et même si Largne avait toujours espéré pouvoir battre Largne ce n'était pas le moment.

Jupiter l'avait prévenu, elle ne lui pardonnerait pas si Aton ne reprenait pas conscience. C'était étrange, Largne n'avait jamais vu un blondie avoir le même cas qu'Aton. Il en était persuadé. Cela n'était jamais arrivé. 

En rentrant dans la chambre, il le trouva comme l'avait laissé Lotus, comme l'avait laissé Raoul. Rien n'avait changé, sauf l'enfant qui s'était blottit entre les bras qui n'avaient pas non plus changé de place. C'était signé Lotus : désormais, et même endormit, ils étaient sous la protection d'Aton et de Raoul.

"Très bien c'est de ma faute, mais Aton aucun blondie ne peut s'attacher autant à un humain ! Tu ne peux pas simplement mourir parce qu'il ait mort !"

Il était bien mort. Ard le lui avait confirmé. Ils s'étaient apparemment débattus et un des hommes de Xiou l'avait poussé au travers du carreau. Si le corps avait disparu c'était certainement parce que l'un des hommes avaient décidé de l'enterrer. Ce chien était très respecté par sa meute de bison.

"Ca suffit !"

D'un geste ferme Largne voulu saisir le bras d'Aton. L'éclair bleu fut si rapide que Largne n'eut qu'à ouvrir les yeux, et à voir qu'il était de l'autre coté de la pièce. Son bras le brûlait, sa peau commençait d'ailleurs à être en lambeau. Et merde ! Cet idiot s'était vraiment renfermé dans sa tête. Tout ça pour un humain, un humain sans valeur !

- 8 -

Lotus ouvrit avec difficulté les yeux, il avait mal. Il avait mal partout, autant entre les jambes, que dans d'autres endroits qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté dans la douleur sexuelle. Cependant, il y avait une douleur qui n'avait rien à avoir avec celle-là. Celle du cœur. Maintenant c'était finit, maintenant, il allait pouvoir partir. Et il resterait loin de lui à tout jamais. Ou, au mieux, il allait le faire devenir pet, et tous ses amis blondies pourraient profiter de lui, soit en tant qu'objet, soit en tant qu'animal.  
C'était douloureux.

Le bruit de la porte qu'on pousse le fit se lever avec difficulté et rejoindre le placard où il s'était déjà caché. C'était heureusement un spacieux placard, avec assez de draps et de couvertures sur le sol pour soulager sa tête et son fessier. Il resta là, cacher, le cœur battant, ne comprenant pas pourquoi, il se cachait : si c'était Raoul, il savait déjà qu'il était là. Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, c'était l'autre qu'était en tord de rentrer dans la chambre du premier seigneur.

- 9 -

Aton se leva faiblement, ses bras serrant l'enfant. Des larmes coulant, il regarda Jupiter qui tendait les doigts vers.

"Voyons Aton, Aton …. Où vas-tu ?"

Le blond sourit tendrement, sa main poussant la porte de service.

- 10 -

Ard vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans la salle, il ne craignait pas les vidéos de Jupiter mais il craignait de tomber nez à nez avec Raoul sans avoir terminé de tout préparer. Il s'installa sur le bureau, les bras croisés, entouré par deux de ses amis. Et quand deux minutes plus tard, Raoul rentra dans sa chambre, il eut le choc de voir que Lotus avait disparu mais qu'à la place trois blondies avait prit la place.

"Où ait Lotus ?

- Qui ?"

Ard resta un instant stupéfait, ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait Raoul. Le premier seigneur s'en aperçu et d'un geste de la main, fit signe d'ignorer sa phrase.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mes appartements ?

- Le petit humain d'Aton n'ait pas mort.

- Comment ?

- Je sais où il se trouve, et je te l'échange. Donnes-moi la place de Largne. Tu mettras Flma à mes ordres …

- Et Largne ?

- Loin de la tour. Avec la notice qu'il ne puisse jamais revenir."

**A SUIVRE**

**Histoire de Fin **

Comme à chaque fin d'histoire, les personnages et l'auteur se mêlent :

Dans le Paradis, il y a des chats, des chiens, des éléphants, un blondie, et de nombreux pets. Mais seul l'un d'entre eux à de la valeur pour le blondie.

Riki : Qu'est-ce que j'aime Aton il est vraiment chouette !

Iason : _grogne _: T'es content alors ?

Riki : _l'embrasse : _Oui, c'est chouette que tu gardes Guy en vie.

Iason : Je ne sais pas si ça va changer grand-chose. Raoul voit toujours Lotus comme un objet, Lotus ait toujours susceptible d'être utilisé comme tout le monde, Guy ait toujours dans de mauvaises mains, et Aton a disparu à son tour.  
Riki : Si c'est une belle fin, je retire tous les siècles, huhu

Iason : Evidemment, avec un petit coup de pouce, Raoul va bien voir que Lotus est très important pour lui et Aton et Guy vont vivre heureux ! Je peux avoir une avance ?

Riki : Quand le travail sera terminé.

_**A suivre **(et si quelqu'un lit, laissez un commentaire même un négatif XdéprimeX)_


	6. Chapitre 5

Titre : L'or d'Ebène

Chapitre : prologue + six chapitres

Restant : Un, en cours

Etat : (En cours de postage, il manque UN chapitre)

Temps de postage : Le dernier chapitre devrait arriver aussi vite que les autres.

**Avertissement 1 :** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à , **Yoshihara Rieko l'auteur **de** Ai no Kusabi** sous simple demande de l'auteur, je retire cette fic. Je ne touche aucune sommes d'argent pour l'écrire, et n'autorise pas la publication sans me poser la question.

**Avertissement 2 : **Le personnage de Aton est à moi, et, vous verrez qu'il ait bien différent des autres blondies. Quand aux seconds rôles, Lotus, et son fils, Xiou, et Apach, …. Ils sont également à moi.

**Avertissement 3 **: Yaoi/Lemon/PG-17 Certaines parties peuvent choquer, merci de ne pas lire si vous êtes sensibles, trop jeunes, ou n'en avait pas envie.

Je remercie ma lolette qui m'a aidé à mieux comprendre l'univers de Ai No Kusabi.

Autre : Je pense qu'il ait important de comprendre qu'Aton n'ait pas vraiment un blondie, cependant, Raoul en ait un. Et je ne peux pas le faire devenir mouton simplement parce que ce serait bien et qu'ainsi Ianon pourrait se taper Riki avec un siècle d'avance.

XXXXX

**L'or d'Ebène**

(Chapitre 5 : Motus)

XXXXX

- 1 -

Jamais autant de changements n'avaient eut lieu en une seule et unique soirée. Raoul, premier seigneur avait invité tous les diplomates, blondies, et autres personnages importants. Même quelques humains. C'était semble-t-il une conférence importance mais personne ne s'attendait à ce qui allait être dit. Personne sauf ceux qui le savait déjà.  
La nouvelle était tombée comme la lame d'une guillotine tranchant les têtes et aujourd'hui c'était dans toutes les bouches.

Suite à la démission du second seigneur Largne Vil, Raoul avait nommé Ard Frima comme remplaçant. Flma était prit comme officier chargé de la protection de Ard et un blondie encore inconnu au bataillon prendrait la place de Flma, celui-ci se nommait Gin Poiret. Ainsi la vie politique était chamboulée, mais pas plus que ça.

Quand à Largne personne ne savait ce qu'il était devenu. Impossible de le savoir. D'ailleurs, il semblerait qu'il ait disparu, en même temps que ce petit blondie, le dernier, le nouveau modèle : Aton Link.

La frénésie venait de prendre tout le monde, chacun s'amuser à reconnaître que c'était amusant, voir passionnant. On voulait savoir pourquoi Largne avait été renvoyé, ou pourquoi il était partit ? Et qu'est-ce que Jupiter en pensait ? Et où était passé Aton ?

- 2 -

Tirant la capuche sur ses cheveux, les bras agrippant l'enfant, le blondie eut un petit sourire. Il prit l'argent et abandonna sa moto à l'homme qui ne semblait pas bien comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. Mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Aton ne lui en laissa pas le temps, activant le pas. L'homme ne pensa même pas d'ailleurs à changer d'avis : cette moto était vraiment le meilleur engin qu'il n'avait jamais vu et il l'avait obtenu pour une bouché de pain.  
Aton n'avait jamais eut la valeur de l'argent, mais il savait cependant le gérer. Il réussit à négocier un passage dans les cités fermées. Là, Jupiter ne pourrait plus rien. Pourquoi avait-il prit l'enfant ? Ce n'était pas le sien et Lotus serait certainement très malheureux. Aton le savait mais il était à moitié blondie, assez pour se rendre compte que l'enfant ne pouvait pas être heureux en vivant avec un père menacé de mort de tous les cotés. Il finirait comme son prédécesseur, ou comme Guy. Mort. Aton ne comprenait pas la mort, ce n'était pas un concept logique pour lui. Il ne voyait pas comment on pouvait apprécié la vie en voyant la mort au bout.  
Mais il comprenait aussi que c'est la mort qui faisait autant aimé la vie par les humains. Il en était un peu jaloux. Une jalousie bien froide sans violence. Il avait prit l'enfant. Il voulait vivre heureux, lui aussi, à son tour. Il voulait protéger l'enfant du danger. Il avait des yeux trop dorés pour être abandonné au libre choix des monstres.

- 3 -

Doucement les doigts de Lotus s'activaient sur le front bouillant de Guy. La fièvre n'avait pas baissé mais il semblait aller mieux. Il avait été violé, torturé, brisé, mais, Guy n'était pas homme à se laisser aller. C'était déjà arriver, et il savait toujours y faire fasse. C'était un des hommes les plus blondies que connaissait Lotus.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Son fils avait disparu, Aton avait disparu, Raoul pour le retrouver était partit. La chambre était inconnue, mais, les pets qui venaient lui donner les médicaments sous ses ordres devaient se demander pourquoi deux simples humains étaient devenu leurs maîtres.  
Lotus aurait aimé leur dire, se justifier. Il en voulait pas les voir esclave, mais au fond, à quoi bon ? S'il tentait quelques choses et que ça se passait mal, il risquait sa vie et celle de Guy. Celle d'Aton, et donc celle de Raoul.

Les yeux de Guy s'ouvrirent avec difficulté, il reconnu sans mal pourtant Lotus.

"- … Aie … pourquoi je suis pas mort ?

- Tu as servit de négoce …" Lui répondit franchement Lotus.

" … Aton … Largne …

- Non. Une histoire de poste, un certain Ard …

- Qui ?

- Je ne le connais pas. Il voulait apparemment la place de second seigneur, ça lui tenait à cœur pour faire ça.

- Les blondies et le pouvoir. Pourquoi suis-je ici … Non, attends, où se trouve Aton ?

- … On ne sait pas."

- 4 -

"Comment vous nommez-vous ?

- Link.

- Et cet ange que j'entends pleurer ?

- C'est mon fils. Ivoire."

Avec tendresse le vieil aveugle accepta la venue de cet homme et de son fils dans le trou de son désert. Ce n'était pas pour l'argent, mais bel et bien pour cette voix claire et belle, comme-ci ce n'était pas celle d'un humain. Ce n'était pas non plus celle d'un blondie qui ont des voix froides et dures. C'était donc deux anges.

Link entra dans la petite cabane. Il n'y avait qu'une pièce centrale, mais c'était assez. Il installa le bébé dans le seul fauteuil de la pièce, et se mit à aider l'aveugle dans son travail des pommes de terres. L'aveugle qui se nommait : Air, lui expliqua que c'était le climat du désert qui rendait aveugle et que Link ne devrait pas s'attarder ici.

Aton n'eut aucune réflexion. Si l'enfant ne sortait pas, il ne risquait rien. Il allait donc faire attention, et ne le laisserait sortir que la nuit. Quand à lui, ça ne faisait rien. Il pouvait bien devenir imparfait. Ce serait peut-être mieux. Ainsi Jupiter ne l'aimerait plus autant, et il aurait enfin le droit de vivre.

Rattachant ses longs cheveux, Aton les enfuis sous un tissu sale. Il allait protéger l'enfant. Jupiter ne le tuerait pas. Personne ne let tuerait.

- 5 -

Le visage baissé Flma gardait le silence, il voyait bien que Ard brillait de plaisir et il n'osait pas bouger de peur de se faire voir. Peut-être que son ennemi l'avait oublié. Cependant, il doutait que ce soit le cas, d'autant plus quand Ard fit fermer la porte et demanda au pet de sortir.

"Tu vois, je t'avais dit que j'y arriverais.

- Ca m'importe peu."

Indifférent à son patron, l'officier regardait droit devant lui, maudissant intérieurement d'être devenu l'ami, puis l'ennemi, puis le collègue et enfin l'associé d'un être aussi abject et vil. Ard eut un rire joyeux sonnant comme le glas d'une église, ses pas s'approchant de Flma qui détourna le regard. L'officier gardant ses deux mains derrières lui, tenta de bloquer l'intrusion mentalement de son désormais supérieur, autant que l'intrusion extérieur.

Ard eut un mouvement d'impatience, ces doigts glissant entre les cuisses de son nouvel officier qui ferma les yeux avant de refermer plus violement les jambes sous l'insistance du Second Seigneur.

"- J'y suis arrivé ….

- Ca ne veut rien dire …

- Si !" Susurra lentement le blondie. "Tu as bien, que tu offrirais tes services au second seigneur s'il te le demandais, et même à un pet, plutôt qu'à ton odieux collègue …

- Tu n'es …

- Pas plus que toi.

- Taisez-vous !

- Je ne pouvais pas devenir Pet, mais je pouvais très bien devenir second seigneur. Ecartes-les …"

Dans un mouvement de résignation, le seigneur entrouvrit les jambes, ses mains encore derrière son dos. Il eut léger mouvement de recul, se crispant pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Il en avait assez du comportement de son ami, mais, il avait raison. Il avait dit ses mots, et comme d'habitude Ard y avait vu un défi. Le défi de gagner un jouet, et il n'en était pas un !

Le tissu couvrant le haut de l'homme tomba sur le sol, le faisant sursauter. Ce n'était qu'un simple tissu qu'il portait autour de lui, facile à mettre, facile à retirer, mais tenant ni trop chaud, ni trop froid, et permettant de se déplacer rapidement.

Flma ne mima aucun geste. Ni pour s'enfuir, ni pour prendre son vêtement. Il ne fit pas non plus un geste d'approche, ou d'encouragement. Il restait stoïque. Idem à lui-même. Presque sinistre.

"- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

- Fait quoi ?

- Pourquoi avoir fait du mal à Largne. A Aton, en brisant Raoul … et cet humain …

- Pour gagner notre jeu, pour devenir ton chef, t'avoir à mes ordres … T'avoir à moi.

- … Imbécile !"

La main était partit d'elle-même, Flma resta pétrifié d'avoir frappé un supérieur, mais il eut la présence d'esprit de reculer de deux pas. Le blondie sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre pour une des rares fois de sa vie : comment Ard pouvait-il dire que c'était pour lui qu'il avait fait autant de mal ? Il n'avait rien demandé lui ! Les blondies sont les chefs, maman est l'ultime dieu, les humains sont des potentiels pets, et les pets sont des animaux, ou des objets. La vie va très bien ainsi, alors pourquoi la compliquer.

Il en avait assez de le repousser, assez que Ard continu sans cesse sans comprendre où il voulait en venir ! Il ne voulait pas être un objet ! Il ne voulait pas être un butin ! Il n'était pas u de ses fichus pets que le blondies dressaient ! Quand le comprendrait-il ?

"Où ait Largne ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien lui vouloir ? Largne ait là où il mérite d'être … Flma, tu me dois obéissance.

- Tu en profites.

- Oui."

- 6 -

"Aton est partit avec ton enfant ?

- Oui. … Tu le nommes par son prénom.  
- Pourquoi ton enfant ?

- Je pense …

- Tu penses ?

- Je pense qu'il veut le protéger.

- Mais de qui ?

- De moi, …. Ne me regardes pas ainsi, de moi en partie. Il a du voir que je n'étais pas le père, et que j'étais trop faible pour assumer un rôle parental. Ce n'ait pas en vendant mon cul que j'arriverais à toujours le nourrir.

- Aton n'est pas ainsi !

- Quand savez-vous !?"

Relevant le visage des yeux de Lotus, Guy eut un sourire provoquant, moqueur, ses yeux lançant des éclairs dignes des dieux de l'olympe quittèrent les yeux gris du Lotus pour se placer dans ceux bleu de Raoul. Bleu, mais d'un bleu différent d'Aton. Plus foncé peut-être, moins serein, moins doux. Froid. Glacial. Effrayant pour les novices, terrifiants pour les confirmés.

"- Je le sais.

- Ne parlez pas ainsi d'un blondie, et j'aurais tôt fait de vous tuer.

- Vous avez été incapable de le protéger, comme vous avez été incapable de protéger votre blondinette, quel était son nom ? Ianon ?"

Les deux mains blanches sur la gorge de l'homme à un bras firent entendre un craquement, et alors que les mains enserraient de plus en plus fort, celles de Lotus s'agrippèrent au blondie.

"- Arrêtez …

- …

- Il sait sûrement où ait monsieur Link !"

Relâchant les mains, Raoul fixa d'un œil mauvais l'homme solide qui releva à peine la tête. "-"-Tu le sais ?

"- Si je le savais, je ne dirais rien …

- Guy, ne fais pas ça, il va te tuer !

- Lotus …. Cesses de pleurer."

Le petit brun soupira de tristesse, enfouissant son visage contre le corps de son ami, repartant dans des sanglots.

"Je veux retrouver mon fils …

- Il doit être dans le désert …

- Pourquoi dans le désert ?

- Aucun appareil ne marche dans cette zone sans protection"

- 7 -

Depuis un mois maintenant, Aton vivait là avec l'enfant. C'était étrange, le petit venait de comprendre comment on marchait. Il le sortait le soir, quand les rayons du soleil était un peu moins néfaste. Petit à petit, les liens qu'il avait avec l'aveugle grandir. Hors de la cité, Aton ne tentait plus d'être humain, ou blondie. Il était lui, et ça lui faisait du bien. Parfois, il avait l'étrange impression d'être observé. Comme-ci Maman était là, mais qu'elle ne le disait rien. C'était peut-être du à la fatigue ou à la tristesse. Car il ressentait les deux.

Le travail de l'aveugle était éprouvant, en plein soleil, casser les cailloux, pour tenter de trouver un peu de richesse. C'était compliqué, pas facile, mais, Aton était doué, et leur productivité avait du augmenter de dix pourcent au minimum depuis qu'il était là.. Air était cependant de plus en plus malade, et un soir où le désert était recouvert d'étranges rayons rouges, il décéda. 

Aton lui creusa une petite tombe. Il prit la place de l'homme, prenant même jusqu'à son nom, et déménagea avec son petit enfant.  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait prit le fils de Lotus. Il savait que le jeune homme devait le haïr et être malheureux. Mais, si l'enfant restait là-bas, il finirait pet, pute, ou pire. Et ça c'était impossible : parce qu'il était blondie, il devait être blondie. Parce que Guy était humain, il était mort.  
Cette fois, l'écriture ne serait pas identique. Il n'était pas Ianon, il Guy n'était pas Riki. Il ne mourrait pas. Jamais. Et cet enfant serra heureux.

Un matin, il se rendit compte qu'il voyait moins bien. Cela ne le dérangea pas, il continua sa marche dans le désert, vendant aux marchants, trouvant des coins protégés pour "son" enfant. Vivant d'un rien, trouvant des touts.

Jusqu'où jour où il ne vit plus rien. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Aton se dit qu'il n'était pas blondi. Il ne l'était plus. Il était imparfait, seul les êtres parfaits peuvent être blondies. Il tressa ses longs cheveux blonds, et les enfuis sous un vêtement. Ce jour-là, il trouva enfin le lieu idéal à sa vie : une petite oasis, protégé grâce à une falaise.

- 8 -

La marche dans le désert durait depuis deux mois. Guy avait eut du mal à faire comprendre à Raoul qu'il ne fallait pas garder le véhicule mais prendre des animaux. Ils leurs fallaient interrogé les évadés du désert, et aucun n'aurait la sotte idée de se confier à un blondie.  
Ils suivaient les pistes, mais, elles étaient difficiles.

Le troisième mois arriva, avec la chaleur étouffante du désert, et même Raoul protégé, le sentait. Quand à Lotus, il n'était plus question de parler. Il comptait les pas, et comptait les secondes. Parfois, aussi, le jeune homme songeait avec honte qu'il voulait rentrer. Que son fils était bien avec le Aton et que le récupérer serait un égoïsme profond.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'aller passer une nuit dans une ville marchande gouvernée par quelques blondies sous la coupe de Maman bien entendu.

Alors qu'il sortait d'un bain bien mérité, Lotus entendu deux blondies qui discutaient entre eux.

"- Un homme avec trois enfants …

- Tu veux que je le capture pour le dresser en pet pour toi ?

- Oui. Mais ce ne serra pas facile, je t'offrirais dix pets en échanges, dix perles noirs.

- Et ben … Pourquoi est-il aussi précieux ?

- Tu garderas le secret n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sur … parles mon ami.

- Il est sage comme le plus vieux des objets, ou le plus doux des blondies …

- Ne le compare pas à nous !

- Il ait beau, un visage fin, et il a des cheveux blonds, et des yeux bleus !

- Impossible !

- Je l'ai vu !

- Le désert t'a rendu idiot, c'est impossible !

- Tu ne me croies pas ? Viens, je vais te montrer sur la carte où il se trouve et tu iras, à pied, et en silence car cet homme ait aveugle, mais il a l'ouie très fine.

- Aveugle … c'est donc bien un humain …. Incroyable."

Lotus resta silencieux dans l'ombre alors qu'ils passaient à coté de lui. Le dresseur se retourna soudainement.

"- pas mal ce pet …."

Et ils s'engouffrèrent tous les deux dans une maison-tente.

- 9 -

"Monsieur, puis-je vous parler ?"

Relevant ses yeux bleus vides vers une voix tremblantes, Aton hocha de la tête. Ses doigts tenu par les poignées de son fils. Il le releva, le prenant dans ses bras, s'asseyant sur le sol. Il ne savait pas qu'on avait vu sa blondeur, qu'il pensait bien cacher. Les quelques mèches qui s'étaient échappés lui étaient bel et bien inconnues. Cependant, la nervosité de la femme, lui fit relever un regard plein de curiosité :

"Puis-je vous offrir un thé ?

- N…non. … Je … "

Le jeune homme ne pu pas se retenir, il tendit les doigts, et déposa l'enfant à terre qui se mit à pleurer. Lotus eut un petit sourire. Au loin la voix de la petite fille qu'il avait accueillit un mois plus tôt lui parvenait. Elle avait 5 ans et elle était allée jouer avec le petit garçon de quatre ans qu'on lui avait confié, il y a deux semaines. Elle, elle parlait bien. De son nom, Cowa. Quand à lui, il était bien secret. Il ne parlait pas, alors Aton avait finit par lui donner un nom : Osiris.

"Attendez, monsieur, ne voulez-vous pas rester avec nous. Et votre enfant.

- … mon maître m'attend …je vou.. vous en prie …

- soyez sans craindre, je m'en occuperais. Et quand votre maître vous libérera, revenez ici, il vous attendra.

- … Merci."

Le petit enfant de trois ans commençait déjà à partir, en pleurant. D'un bras rapide, Aton l'avait rattrapé.

"- Ne pleures pas … Viens boire un peu, petit. Ensuite, je te soignerais."

- 10 -

"Je suis votre seigneur !

- peut-être, mais ici tout ce négocie !

- Dites-moi où il vit ou sinon !

- Je ne dirais rien, faites-les sortir de chez moi !"

Guy, Raoul et Lotus furent mit à la porte et Guy après avoir jurer eut un ricanement mauvais, lançant une pique méchante à Raoul qui pour une fois l'ignora. Il était outré dans son orgueil que les blondies hors de la frontière ne respecte pas son autorité.

Tremblant Lotus se secoua les cheveux, et avec lenteur, il rentra dans la tente où le dresseur et le commandant discutaient à voix basses.

"- Que veux-tu, pet ?

- Et … Et moi contre l'information ?

- Tu es mignon, c'est vrai. Mais tu ne vaux pas cette information …

- R… Maître Am ne veut pas capturer l'homme aveugle il veut une information que l'homme a.

- Ca ne change en rien, petit pet. Tu ne peux pas te vendre seul, et ici, …

- Je ne suis pas un pet.

- Vraiment et tu es quoi ?

- Un objet, un objet sexuel !'

Lotus eut un petit sourire doux, ses mains se plaçant dans son dos, son visage si jeune rayonnant. Pourtant, son estomac était noué, il avait envie de vomir, il se détestait. Il l'avait déjà dit, il l'avait déjà fait. Et pourtant, il avait l'étrangle impression que même si les mots étaient les mêmes, les pensées ne l'étaient pas.

"- Deux heures avec moi, et vous nous conduisez à lui.

- Non ! Quatre heures avec toi, et on conduit l'un des pets de ton maître, les yeux bandés pour deux heures.

- Trois heures avec moi, et vous conduisez pour trois heures tout le monde !

- Cinq heures et on conduit un pet les yeux bandés, pour une duré indéterminé ! Et on le laisse parler en priver avec l'homme.

- … d'accord."

_**La suite de l'histoire contient de la violence. Merci de passer directement au prochain chapitre si vous ne pensez pas pouvoir le supporter.**_

Lotus laissa les blondies lui indiquer une porte. "Prends une douche, laves-toi et habilles-toi correctement." Il eut un hochement de tête et s'habilla. Il devait être bon et il le savait. Un objet sexuel doit savoir tout faire, sans jamais se plaindre. Ce n'ait qu'un objet, sans sentiment. Sans rien. Lotus passa ses poings sous la douche sur ses yeux humides. Il tremblait. C'était vrai. Il avait peur, peur de savoir qu'il n'était que ça. Un trou qu'on pouvait offrir à qui on veut. Et puis, il eut un petit soupir. Il était un peu à Am pour le moment, et s'il voulait un jour lui appartenir, il devra s'habiter au contact des autres. Ca n'avait pas d'importance, s'il pouvait être une fois dans le lit de Am, il serait cent fois dans ceux d'autres personnes. Avec des pets, des blondies.

En revenant, les blondies avaient mit au courant Raoul du contrat et il n'avait rien objecté. Il était encore là, en train de boire dans un coin, son regard froid observant du coin de l'œil sur son fauteuil le corps légèrement tremblant de Lotus qui ne se démonta pourtant pas.

Une main le saisit, si fortement, qu'il ne pu retenir un petit cri. Deux autres mains le plaquèrent sur le sol, avant d'écarter ses cuisses. Allongé sur le dos, Lotus tenta de garder un sourire, qui s'évanouit lorsqu'une main ferme lui prit le sexe pour le presser si fortement que le jeune homme songea un instant qu'on allait lui arraché. Au lieu de ça, un fil fut glissé à l'intérieur de son pénis, entrant par la petite ouverture du gland. Alors seulement, Lotus se mit à se débattre, inconsciemment, hurlant.  
Mais il était bien trop tard, le pacte était signé. Et un autre fils se mit à tourner autour de son sexe, le serrant si fortement que le sang fut bloqué à l'endroit.  
Un bruit de verre cassé.

Un cri.   
Et une main glissa des doigts à l'intérieur de l'anus. Lotus ne ressentit même pas la douleur, tant son sexe le brûlait, mais quand une aiguille, puis, une seconde, et une troisième furent enfoncé dans son sein droit, il le sentit. Le sang chaud coula, et une langue le récolta comme un escargot gluant qui parcourrait son corps brouillé par les larmes. L'autre morceau de poitrine subit rapidement le même sort.  
"… arr…

- Cela ne fait même pas heure, mon mignon."

Cabrant son corps, Lotus voulu refermer ses cuisses, mis il ne le pouvait plus, soulevé et attachés, ses fesses bien en évidence, il sentit quelques choses en lui. Qui bougeait … et un cri de douleur sortir de sa gorge alors que le serpent continuait sinueux son avancé à l'intérieur du corps, glissant, se faufilant, de toute sa longueur comme il parcoure les creux du de dessert. La main du dresseur tira sur la queue de l'animal qui mordit violement la paroi de chair, avant de se faire extraire. Le sang de sa victime glissant le long de son fourreau, les larmes coulaient, mais les cris étaient moins forts, tout l'esprit de Lotus se concentra sur un seul fait : réussir à respirer, il fallait qu'il respire.

Il ouvrit la bouche par mécanisme, suçant sous la demande, s'étouffant avec le sperme, un autre pénis s'aventurant dans son orifice et poussant un bruit saccadé de larmes, il s'écroula inconscient. Réveillé aussitôt, et remit au supplice devant le dégoût désormais apparent de Raoul.

_**Désolé pour ce passage, mais, pour comprendre ce qu'allait pouvoir ressentir Raoul j'avais besoin de l'écrire.**_

**A SUIVRE**

**Histoire de Fin **

Comme à chaque fin d'histoire, les personnages et l'auteur se mêlent :

Dans le paradis, la vie et parfois belle, et parfois moins :

**Manifestation de Pet :** Les anges en colère, Ianon en enfer, pas de blondie au paradis ! Ha bas, le renégat ! Les blondies sont pourrit ! Ianon, un démon ! Les anges en colère, pas de b…

**Riki : **Ouaaa … ça devient chaud dans le coin. : _regarde sur terre. _: tu n'as rien arrangé encore !

**Ianon :** je fais mon possible, et ils sont encore vivants …

**Riki : **c'est pas assez ! Et on n'a plus qu'un chapitre !

_**A suivre **(faut bien le dire, nhop ?)_


	7. Chapter 6

Titre : L'or d'Ebène

Chapitre : prologue + six chapitres

Etat : FINIT

**Avertissement 1 :** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à , **Yoshihara Rieko l'auteur **de** Ai no Kusabi** sous simple demande de l'auteur, je retire cette fic. Je ne touche aucune sommes d'argent pour l'écrire, et n'autorise pas la publication sans me poser la question.

**Avertissement 2 : **Le personnage de Aton est à moi, et, vous verrez qu'il ait bien différent des autres blondies. Quand aux seconds rôles, Lotus, et son fils, Xiou, et Apach, …. Ils sont également à moi.

**Avertissement 3 **: Yaoi/Lemon/PG-17 Certaines parties peuvent choquer, merci de ne pas lire si vous êtes sensibles, trop jeunes, ou n'en avait pas envie.

Je remercie ma Lolette qui m'a aidé à mieux comprendre l'univers de Ai No Kusabi.

Autre : Merci aux personnes qui m'ont lu jusqu'au bout. Merci sincèrement.

XXXXX

**L'or d'Ebène**

(Chapitre 6 : et bouche Cousue)

XXXXX

**- 1 -**

Guy avait accepté de se faire passer pour le pet de Raoul. Il se sentit humilié lorsqu'on lui passa l'anneau à l'oreille. Cependant, il préféra se taire puisqu'il ne pouvait rien dire. Ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment c'était : Lotus. Jamais Lotus n'avait été aussi renfermé que maintenant. La douleur était visible, mais en immobilité. Et il ne semblait être que commotions, bleus, fractures, plaies et blessures. Il était furieux. Il avait prévenu pourtant la veille à Am que les deux blondies allaient certainement se servir de Lotus pour se venger de lui qui avait en virant Largne, mit en danger toute l'économie du marché noir avec les marchands. L'ancien Bison était certain que si Raoul n'avait pas signalé l'heure finie, ils auraient continués, jusqu'à ce que le petit Lotus meure sous un dernier coup sadique.

Pourtant ça ne l'avait pas étonné, lui. Il avait vu des humains subir bien pire. Et il savait aussi que Lotus avait une habitude de la violence. Dans les bas-fonds c'était ainsi qu'il gagnait sa vie, et trois mois, et quatre jours, ne lui auront pas fait oublié tout cela. Jamais. Même si Lotus a un jour le privilège de ne plus se servir de son cul, il n'oubliera jamais cette violence et serra traumatisée à vie. Toute sa vie il n'a été qu'un objet, et il a finit par penser, en être vraiment un. Le petit chaton, le petit chat. Guy le sait, tout ça. Il sait que les putes des bas-fonds finissent violées et mortes dans un coin, ou violées et suicidées dans un autre. C'est la vie. La vie de Tanagura, mais si lui n'ait pas étonné, Raoul l'est.

**- 2 -**

Le sang glissa au travers des cheveux blonds, et Aton eut un regard noir qui ne voyait rien vers les deux blondies. L'un était un dresseur du nom de Comce et le second se nommait Motus. Le premier était un dresseur de pet, et le second tenait le village des marchands non loin de là. Aton voyait souvent le dernier, il venait prendre un thé, ou simplement parler. Au départ le jeune blondie qui n'en ait pas un en avait été un peu étonné. Et puis, cela lui avait fait du bien d'avoir de la visite, même quand l'homme arrivait si silencieusement qu'Aton ne l'entendait pas, et qu'il était trop tard pour se couvrir les cheveux. Comme cette fois là, une semaine plus tôt :

Il était alors en train de prendre un bain, dans une des trois sources de l'oasis. L'eau au petit courant filet sur ses épaules, et il profiter de la nuit pour nager sans craindre que les trois enfants ne se réveillent. Leurs respirations lui parvenaient et Link se stoppait parfois, pour les compter. De peur que pendant la nuit, l'un d'eux cesses de respirer. En effet, les enfants sont souvent atteints de malformation respiratoire chez les humains, surtout ceux qui sont nés dans les déserts ou, qui viennent d'un couplage entre un pet et une femme utile qu'à ça comme la mère de la petite Cowa.

L'eau blanche et claire le lavait, mais lui faisait aussi beaucoup de bien, et soudainement, il l'avait entendu. Les pas, un à un. Puis la respiration lourde. Son regard aveugle avait cherché dans la direction l'inconnu qui arrivait. Il avait reconnu le pas d'un homme du désert ou d'un blondie, mais le pas était si distrait, qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'identifier. Alors il avait appelé :

"Qui ait là ?

- Motus, je suis venue vous parler."

Aton avait sourit tendrement, le mot : Motus. Comme Lotus. Comme-ci ses amis étaient revenus, et qu'il allait pouvoir s'excuser, retourner vivre là-bas. Mais c'était tout aussi impossible que non souhaité : il avait ses trois enfants maintenant, bientôt quatre, mais cela il ne le savait pas encore.

Il nagea de l'autre coté de la source, sortant lentement de l'eau, sans voir les yeux qui suivait les courbes de son dos, de ses reins, des prémices de ses fessiers, de ce fessier, et de ces jambes solides et ferme, pourtant tellement délicate. Sa peau imberbe luisant sous une lune pleine. Sa main se saisit d'un drap, et il se retourna.

"Voulez-vous un thé.

- Oui."

Et à cet instant, Motus avait simplement pensé : je vous veux.

Il le voulait encore, une semaine après, un enfant de plus que le sage avait, mais, il ne voulait pas le blesser. C'était de la faute à Comce, qui avait eut l'idée de venir très tôt, pour éviter les étrangers dont le premier seigneur. Il avait voulu user de chantage, mais Aton n'avait pas marché. Il avait refusé de les suivre et dans son emportement Comce l'avait bousculé contre un morceau de pierre.

Le sang, Aton le sentait glisser sur ses tempes puis sur sa joue, mais ce n'était pas là ses craindre. Après avoir ordonné à Cowa de s'occuper d'Ivoire et à Osiris de prendre le nouveau, et d'aller s'enfermer dans leurs spacieuse cabane, il s'était retourné choqué :

"- Que signifie cette violence ! Motus !

- Tu viens avec nous !

- Si tu veux discuter avec moi, il y a ma cabane pour ça."

**- 3 -**

Quand Guy rentra dans la cabane, il sentit directement que quelques choses n'allaient pas. Il n'y avait personne, sauf deux pets qui nettoyaient le sol. Son regard s'attarda sur eux. Sales, si maigres que leurs cotes étaient plus visibles que les restes de leur pauvre corps d'humai, des yeux sortant de leur orbite, un peu vitreux. Ils étaient l'incarnation de la misère et de l'esclavage humain. Un instant, Guy resta sur place. Il les observa, mais, quand il s'aperçu que rien ne se passerait il demanda où étaient leur maître. On lui répondit qu'ils seraient bientôt là et qu'il fallait patienter.

Souvent l'épaule de l'homme lui faisait mal. C'était essentiellement du au fait que son bras manquant le faisait horriblement souffrir. Aujourd'hui c'était le cas. Il en souffrait, et en transpirait même. Il faisait tellement chaud dans le désert ces derniers temps. Guy craignait pour lui. Et puis il y avait Aton.

Il était temps de se poser la question : que représentait Aton pour lui ? Et qu'avait-il représenter pour le blondie pour que sa soi-disant mort, qui n'était qu'une mise en scène, le mette dans un état de traumatisme le conduisant à un coma partielle, comme lui avait expliquer Lotus. C'était vrai, parfois le blondie était énervant mais le reste du temps.

XXX

"J'ai chaud !

- Aton, c'est normal, c'est l'été, tu as de la fièvre car tu ne manges plus et, mon appartement est surchauffé à cause de leur saleté de problème de réglage.

- J'ai très chaud.

- Tu comptes remanger quand ?

- Jamais. Vous m'avez dit que les blondies étaient des sortes de robots, maman dit qu'on est immortel, et Raoul m'a toujours dit que la nourriture n'était pas primordiale à notre survie …

- Aton tu as maigris, tu as de la fièvre, et tu passes la moitié du temps les yeux fermés. Tu dois manger !

- Je refuse !"

Joyeusement le blondie entrouvrit les yeux, donnant un spectacle affligeant à Guy. A demi allongé sur le canapé, de la sueur coulant sur son buste, ses yeux brillant de fièvres et ses cheveux lui tombant sur le corps, il avait tout de l'homme, du blondie, qui vient d'avoir une nuit torride et qui n'arrive pas à s'en remettre. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas, enfin … Guy plissa les yeux soupçonneux.

"Qu'as-tu fait la nuit dernière ?

- J'étais avec un des pets de Largne. Nous avons joué.

- A quoi ?

- Au Echec. Il est vraiment nul, d'ailleurs. Mais Largne me l'avait offert pour jouer un peu, alors on a joué. … J'ai chaud !

- Tu ne supportes vraiment pas la chaleur, hein ?

- … je suis un blondie, je supporte tout.  
- Hm …

- J'ai … chaud.

- Tu auras du rester chez toi !

- Je voulais rester avec vous.

- Hm … J'ai une idée."

Relevant à peine les yeux, Aton les referma immédiatement dans un soupir. Il avait l'air tellement fatigué que Guy en sourit malgré que le fait qu'un blondie veuille rester avec lui commence à l'inquiéter. L'unique blondie qui se laisse aller sur le canapé d'un handicapé. C'était étrange. Le seul être humain qui venait le voir juste pour lui-même. Sortant de la torpeur de la chaleur, il se leva et alla dans une autre pièce. Il entendit alors Aton dire son prénom dans un souffle, tel un murmure presque gémit sous l'écrasant été que leur imposait Jupiter. Il se souvenait hier du regard amusé d'Aton quand il lui avait parlé du désert, où il faisait bien plus chaud, mais où Jupiter n'avait aucun pouvoir. Maintenant, le regard brillait toujours mais plus par la fièvre que par la chaleur.  
Lorsqu'il revint dans le minuscule salon, Aton avait entrouvert son haut. Sa poitrine montait lentement au rythme d'une respiration saccadée. C'était désormais certain, ce blondie ne supportait pas la chaleur, et malgré toutes ces belles paroles, il avait également besoin de se nourrir. Ca le rendait humain, mais encore plus divin. 

Doucement l'homme se rapprocha du blondie, et Aton eut un petit sourire.

"Je vous ai entendu … ha .."

Son regard s'agrandit s'ouvrant réellement, avant de se refermer de plaisir. Il sentait le morceau de glace glisser sur son front, passer sur ses joues, sa gorge, et lentement glisser sur lui. Le jeune homme laissa sans résistance les doigts faire glisser son haut, et la glace glisser sur son petit morceau de chair. Dans un réflexe non habituel, Aton se mordit les lèvres, se cabrant légèrement, gémissant de plaisir sous la glace fondue. Et la glace disparue.  
Une moue boudeuse s'afficha sur le trait du jeune blondie qui releva le regard vers Guy agenouillé près de lui.

"Acceptes de te nourrir de nouveau …

- Je fais ce que je veux.

- Justement, tu es trop malin pour ne pas voir que tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi.

- Guy … j'ai …"

L'humain eut un petit sourire, voyant le blondie se relever, un peu choquer. Son membre gonflé, celui de son ami. Son regard était remplit d'un "pourquoi ?" mais aussi d'une certaine peur. A cet instant, Guy ne l'avait pas comprit ainsi, maintenant, il comprenait que ne pas comprendre ce qui nous arrive est parfois dérangeant. Il avait simplement hoché de la tête.

"C'est normal quand il fait aussi chaud, Aton.

- non … c'est à cause de vous !

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, et vas prendre une douche. Si tu rentres ainsi, ta môman ne va pas être contente."

XXX

Sursautant Guy sortit de sa petite rêverie. Il regarda les pets sur le sol, et hocha négativement de la tête. Ses doigts le brûlaient encore à ce souvenir. Cette peau brûlante d'un blondie abandonnée à son unique main, et ce regard bleue fiévreux se demandant pourquoi il avait eut une réaction trop humaine pour être la sienne. Il aurait du cesser de le voir, c'était Raoul Am qui avait raison : Un blondie et un humain ne sont pas fait pour être ami.

"Où sont vos maîtres !

- Ils vont arrivés …

- Ils mentent !"

Guy se retourna étonné et regarda un jeune homme assit dans un coin qu'il n'avait pas vu. Il aurait pu savoir que ce jeune homme était père d'un enfant, qu'il avait confié cet enfant à Aton, et que dans trois heures, il serait mort d'un virus. Mais il ne le savait pas. Il su simplement, que lui pourrait l'aider.

"Vous êtes un ami … de l'ange ? Alors dépêchez-vous … il vit …

- Tais-toi les maîtres ont dit de se taire !

- Il vit … vous verrez une petite montagne en forme de … de baguette, et un peu plus loin presque invisible, une morceau de montagne formant un … cercle. Il vit là. Près d'une … oasis.

- Merci …

- Monsieur … dépêchez vous."

**- 4 -**

Dans la tente, il faisait chaud, mais un peu moins que dehors. Aton était toujours assez faible, mais il aimait cet endroit, malgré la chaleur, malgré qu'il soit devenu aveugle. Il servit un peu de thé. Il n'eut pas besoin de faire chauffer l'eau. En quelques minutes, elle serait bouillante. Heureusement, qu'il avait dit aux enfants d'aller près de l'oasis. Il fallait juste veiller à ce qu'Ebène surnommé Ivoire ne se noie pas. Mais Osiris et Cowa prendraient soin des deux petits et il le savait.

"De quoi voulez-vous me parlez !"

Motus et Comce gardèrent le silence mais les deux avaient des pensées différentes se rejoignant. Comce était stupéfait de la blondeur de cet homme, plus blanc que lui. Des yeux de cristal. De la peau fine. Des lèvres plus délicates que les leurs. Des longs doigts fins et précis et de la voix chantante. Il était choqué d'entendre de la tendresse dans une apparence de blondie chaleureux. Et il était choqué de voir tant d'intelligence et de sang froid dans un humain froid.   
Motus avait déjà eut le temps de s'étonner de tout ça. Lui, fixait avidement les lignes des muscles qu'il pouvait apercevoir et cette moue à peine visible quand on le contrarié. Et la soirée d'hier lui revenait, à la place de ce pet mignon, se trouvait cet humain extraordinaire. C'était bon. C'était mieux.

"Je vais être franc, Air Link, je veux d'acheter. Et si tu refuses, je te prendrais ainsi.

- C'est impossible. Pourquoi ?

- Pour être pet.

- Les pets ne peuvent pas être aveugle, vous le savez bien.

- Tu seras mon pet !

- Je refuse. Je ne peux. Je ne veux. Je ne serais pas être pet.

- Vous seriez bien traité, mieux qu'au milieu de cette chaleur.

- J'aime cette chaleur !"

Aton eut petit rire, fermant les yeux avant de les ouvrir. Certes, il ne voyait toujours rien, mais ça le rendait moins étrange et puis, il aimait bien fermer les yeux. Ca lui donnait l'impression qu'en les ouvrant il verrait de nouveau. Qu'il verrait de nouveau Guy, comme ressortissant d'une autre grippe.

XXX

"Une grippe ?

- C'est une … keuf … Maladie."

Le jeune homme eut un éclat de rire regard Guy allongé sur son lit, ses yeux brillant de fièvre comme lui des mois plus tôt. La maladie était une chose étrange. Et Aton était fortement choqué de voir son ami grelottant dans un lit. Il lui avait proposé de passer un glaçon sur lui, mais le regard qui lui avait lancé Guy laissé supposé que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée. Mais le brun, handicapé d'un bras, était très amusant. Cependant, le blondie ne l'aimait pas ainsi. Il manquait sa force et son sale caractère.

"- Et il faut quoi pour soigner votre mal ?

- Une bonne soupe, une bonne sieste. C'est pour ça que tu ferrais mieux de rentrer chez toi."

Aton hocha de la tête et referma la porte de la chambre, se dirigeant calmement vers la cuisine. Doucement, il appuya sur son petit ordinateur. Livre, Cuisine, Recette, Soupe, chaude, Soupe aux Légumes.

Prenant le tablier, et suivant les instructions, le blondie se mit au travail. Ses doigts s'activant sans mal sur les légumes verts qu'il partit un instant acheter. C'était amusant de préparer, de faire bouillir l'eau. Même s'il se brûla en vérifiant avec le doigt la température de l'eau.

Quand il entendit la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir, il tourna un regard joyeux vers Guy qui resta les lèvres entrouvertes comme un parfait abrutit.

"Tu fous quoi là ?

- La soupe.

- … hu ?  
- Pour après ta sieste pour soigner ta maladie, ta grise.

- GriPPe"

Le blondie resta patoise devant le fou rire de son ami.

"Mais …

- La soupe est vraiment très chaude, il me semble.

- ho …

- Mais c'est une bonne chose, j'aime ce qui ait chaud."

XXX

Comce ne comprenait pas pourquoi Motus y allait si doucement et à bout de patience il frappa Aton au visage.

"Tu viens avec nous, tu verras, après deux jours de dressage, tu penseras autrement !

- Comce ! Il n'ai pas a toi ! Il sera à moi !

- Motus, la ferme. Et aides-moi !"

Aton ne se débattit pas, laissant deux mains prendre son poignet et deux autres prendre les autres. Il avait chaud, et il voulait boire son infusion, son "thé", qui lui permettait d'avoir moins chaud.

"… mais cessez ! Je suis un blondie …

- Même si c'était vrai, c'est trop tard."

**- 5 -**

En ressortant de la tente, Guy alla directement en direction de celle qui était à Raoul pour quelques jours. Le blondie serait sûrement persuadée des blondies de lui donner des animaux pour aller dans le désert. Cependant, il se stoppa devant l'entrée en entendant la voix du blondie.

"Buvez …

- …

Bois !"

Lotus hocha doucement de la tête, entrouvrant les lèvres pour accueillir un peu de soupe. Ses lèvres se refermant dessus, et ses yeux se fermant alors qu'il tentait d'oublier la douleur pour se concentrer sur le fait d'avaler. Mais il ne pu continuer à le faire, recrachant ce qu'il venait, avec peine, de prendre.

"…

Recommencez !

- Ca ne sert à rien !"

Guy poussa lentement le haut de la tente.

"Il ne peut pas boire, sa gorge est enflammée par …, elle est enflammée.

- Où ait Aton …

- Je ne l'ai pas vu. Ils sont partis et ils ne reviendront pas avant ce soir. Cependant, un homme, un pet, m'a signalé où vivait l'homme que nous cherchions."

Lotus releva le regard. Il n'avait servit à rien ? Il avait vraiment servit à rien ? Son regard se remplit de larmes, qui se mirent à couler. Mais il ne pu faire aucun son, sa gorge refusant tout les mots.

"Je croie qu'on doit se dépêcher …

- Guy … "

Poussant un petit soupire, Guy se rapprocha de Lotus lui faisant signe de se taire. Ses doigts glissant dans les cheveux longs, qu'il embrassa tendrement.

"C'est grâce à toi, Lotus. Tu es un vrai ami … Tu penses pouvoir tenir dans le désert ?

- Oui …"

"Allons s'y, mais Guy vous savez que je ne vous aime pas. Quand l'histoire sera finit, je repartirais avec Aton, et vous avec Lotus."

XXX

La porte de l'appartement fut cognée fortement et Guy se leva d'un bond. Il s'approcha de l'entrée pour voir un blondie en sortir. Raoul Am, et ben, qu'avait-il encore ? Il n'eut pas le temps de poser la question, le blondie lui avait donné un poing dans la figure. Assez violemment pour faire tomber l'humain contre le mur d'en face.

" – Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

- Je vous ai prévenu !

- De quoi ?

- …. Vous avez … "

Le regard de Guy s'agrandit ne trouvant pas les mots que le blond voulait lui dire.

"Vous avez eut des rapports avec Aton !

- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! Moi avec un blondie ? C'est dégoûtant et vexant !"

Guy reçu un nouveau coup de poing sans broncher, s'asseyant sur le lit, ses mains se joignant. Il fixa dans les yeux Raoul et hocha négativement de la tête.

"Vous avez peur que je l'amuse plus que ces pets !

- Aton n'a pas de pets

- Ho mais bien sur !

- Aton n'a PAS de pet ! Mais vous êtes un animal au mieux, un objet au pire. Quand le moment serra venue, un blondie s'occupera des premières envies d'Aton …

- comment ça ? Je voie… vous le voulez pour vous ?

- bien sur !"

Guy eut un rire mauvais, un fou rire. Le petit blondie avec le grand. Un être parfait, avec un autre parfait. C'est la perfection … Et ça finirait ainsi.

XXX

"Lotus … ne fais pas cette tête. Tu le savais … tu le savais que vous deux c'était impossible !

- Oui … je …. sais."

**- 6 -**

"Ard … tu ne peux pas devenir premier seigneur !

- Et pourquoi pas ? Raoul n'ait plus là !

- car … ha … car si … ha … si tu le deviens, le pari ne tiendras plus."

Se figeant Ard resta les yeux choqués, fixant le corps dénudé de Flma, qui légèrement allongé sur le bureau, laissait les mains de son supérieur glisser sur lui. Ard eut une petite grimace mauvaise, son regard balayant la pièce, d'une geste de la main il fit venir un pet.

"Va, prépares une chambre pour deux, un bain et un dîner."

"Ard ! Si tu deviens le premier seigneur … si tu deviens … Je n'aurais plus aucune raison de …

- Bien … Alors reste avec moi nuit et jour jusqu'au retour de Raoul, et ainsi, tu m'empêcheras de négocier cette place …

" Ah… ha … attends …"

Poussant un petit gémissement Flma referma les lèvres. Quelques mois plus tôt il demandait d'être séparé de Ard et maintenant, il devait être nuit et jour avec lui. Et il détestait ça; Il détestait aimait autant ça, quand l'autre le confondait avec un objet et se servait de lui, nuit et jour. Il détestait gémir des encore sans pouvoir les retenir. Et des "ho Jupiter" au milieu d'une conférence. Et pourtant, malgré toute sa haine, son poste, il ne le donnerait à personne.

"Ard … Si Raoul ne … reviens pas .. je partirais à sa recherche.

- QUOI ? MAIS TU NE PEUX PAS !"

**- 7 -**

"… Me…Merci !"

Aton eut un doux sourire, remerciant de nouveau ses sauveurs. Ses mains se joignant. Et il se baissa pour remercier aussi gentiment les quatre enfants autour de lui. Quelques instants plus tôt, il finissait mal, mais maintenant ça allait.

Guy ne trouva rien à dire. Il … Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Et surtout, il était stupéfié de voir Aton aveugle. Lui qui aimait tant regarder, observer et poser des questions. Il ne trouva rien à lui, mais il se rapprocha assez pour remonter le haut du tissu, en même temps que Raoul. Quelques minutes de plus et …

XXX

"- Tu penses vraiment ?  
- Oui ! Je dois le dresser maintenant. Tu verras Motus, quand ce serra fait, il serra à toi et mieux qu'un chien. Maintient-le à terre …"

Le bâillon sur sa bouche et les deux voix autour de lui. Aton sentait vaguement ses poignets attaché à un arbre, et ses chevilles à des morceau à autre, l'obligeant à rester à quatre pattes, les jambes écartés. Cependant les voix l'inquiétaient plus que la position. Le prenait-on vraiment pour un humain ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur les questions, une main venant de lui baisser son bas. Lentement, Comce flatta son dos, ses fesses, et avec la même lenteur il introduisit un petit bout de bois servant à élargir les orifices. Un "plug anal", mais le mot, Aton n'en avait rien à faire, c'était pour le moment, la douleur qui lui posait problème.

"Il va rester une bonne heure ainsi, et on changera la taille, jusqu'à ce que son petit trou puisse englober n'importe quoi.

- C'est sadique !

- Oui. Sadique et ce n'ait pas finit. "

Ce ne fut pas finit.

Quand Raoul, Guy, et Lotus arrivèrent, ils le virent tout de suite, attaché inconscient sur cet arbre en pleine chaleur. Les enfants qui tentait de le délivrer, sous le rire amusé des deux autres. Raoul ne su pas se retenir, sautant de la voiture, qui heurta un arbre, il mit son poing dans la figure du blondie.

"COMMENT Osez-vous ?

- Osez quoi, c'est notre pet … Vérifier, il a l'anneau !

- C'est votre prince ! Fils de Jupiter !"

XXX

Sagement assit dans un coin, doucement, le jeune homme consolait les enfants. On n'avait pas tout de suite été réveillé, et il n'avait pas conscience encore de ce qu'il venait de passer. L'état de choc encore présent. Il sentit la main fraîche de Lotus sur sa joue et releva le regard.

"Ho … désolé. Comment puis-je vous remercier ?

- … A … Aton, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute. Pardon. Aton, pardon. Aton … je suis désolé … je suis …"

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas. Il lui fallait le temps de comprendre tout ce qui venait d'entendre. Et soudainement Aton agrandit son regard …. " … Lotus ? …. Lotus !"

Un large sourire se posa sur son visage. Il se baissa pour prendre la main d'Ivoire, d'Ebene, lui montrant l'homme du doigt.

"C'est ton père … ton papa !

- … Aton … Aton, il y a aussi Raoul et …

- rentrons.

- Et qui ? Raoul, qui d'autre et là … "

Tentant les mains, avant de laisser ses bras retomber le long de son corps, Aton eut un tremblement de tout le corps. Il tourna le regard vers Osiris et demanda lentement …

"Tu as parlé …

- pa … pabra … pas de bras …"

"… G…G…il est mort"

- 8 -

Ils étaient rentrés, et tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Deux semaines maintenant …

Assit sagement dans sa chambre, Lotus eut un petit baissement du regard et il se leva quand il entendit la voix d'un blondie lui ordonner. Il appartenait à Raoul, mais appartenir aux autres, lui faisait mal.  
La porte s'ouvrit le premier seigneur ordonna au blondie de partir. Lotus releva un regard vitreux de larmes, mais Raoul l'ignora, lui ordonnant de le suivre, le plongeant dans la baignoire, il se mit à le nettoyer avec force, ignorant les yeux fermés sous la douleur de Lotus.

"Je n'ai jamais vu un objet aussi sale …

- Pard…Pardon."

Raoul l'ignora royalement, ses doigts rentrant dans l'anus avec la pommade cicatrisante. Ses doigts parcourant chaque blessure retirant vivement chaque épingle, chaque chose qui avait abîmé son petit objet.

"Lotus ! Tu n'es qu'un objet, n'est-ce pas ?

- … Ou… Oui …

- Alors fais attention à toi, je ne suis pas prêteur, et je n'apprécie pas qu'on touche à mes affaires …  
- Qu…Que …

- Que je me fasse bien comprendre. Tu ne peux pas faire de marcher seul ! Les dernières fois seront les uniques fois, tu es à moi. C'est moi qui décide ! Tu ne peux pas aller avec un animal ou un autre objet, ni un chien des rues. Et aucun blondie n'a de droit sur toi ! Tu es mon appareil !

- Je … Je oui."

"Si tu ne le fais pas, je mettrais ton fils dehors et toi avec. Et si me vole ton objet, je tuerais celui qui fait ça. Qu'il se nomme Largne ou Guy …

- Hm …"

Raoul eut un petit sourire, ouvrant la boite que lui avait offert Lotus il y a quelques temps. Et prenant lentement l'anneau, il le fit glisser au travers du gland, du pénis, jusqu'à atteindre le bout, qu'il serrera fermement mais sans violence.

"… ça fait mal.

- Tournes-toi, je n'ai pas finit de te laver."

Rentrant directement dans l'eau, Raoul fit poser les mains de Lotus sur le mur, se plaçant derrière le jeune homme, il rentra en lui, sans prévenir, sans douceur. Mais c'était suffisant. Lotus aimait ça. Peut-être était-il simplement un type choqué à vie d'avoir du vendre son cul depuis l'enfance, ou un fou amoureux d'un blondie insensible mais possessif, mais il aimait ça. Il aimait être à Raoul, il aimait sentir qu'il le dominait sans lui faire aucun mal. Juste du plaisir, un plaisir sans prévenance. Juste une folie …

"… Je … veux être ton seul objet.

- Unique objet ? Hm …. Comme-ci je me risquerais à prendre deux imbéciles comme toi."

**- 9 –**

La vue n'était pas revenue et Aton avait refusé qu'on y touche. Parfois il voyait une ombre, mais il refusait de voir grand monde. Il préférait rester dans sa chambre. Rester là, et ce détester comme ça. Il ne se levait que pour aller voir les enfants, les aider, et leur donner des leçons. Puis, il retourner sagement sur son lit. Tous les soirs Raoul venait le voir, et ils restaient des heures à parler. Ensuite Guy venait, mais il ne disait rien. Raoul lui avait laissé la gaine à l'oreille. Et Aton avait gardé la douleur de le savoir mort et la joie de le savoir vivant.  
Cependant, il ne savait pas quoi dire : et surtout : l'avait-il vu ? Avait-il vu les blondies sur lui en train de tenter de rentrer en lui, et n'y arrivant pas, le frappant, et utilisant leurs petits objets ? Avait-il vu ses larmes ? Avait-il … Oui. Car ils étaient avec les autres. Et qu'il n'était pas aveugle, lui.

Et puis au bout de deux semaines, la vue revint. Et les yeux bleus se posaient comme sur des papillons, sur tout. Il fut étonné de voir les cheveux si noirs de Cowa et les yeux tellement verts d'Osiris. Maintenant, il était très heureux. Ils passaient le matin avec eux, et avaient acheter des pets pour les surveiller. Des pets qui n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles : ils devaient simplement s'occuper de petits humains. Mais s'était mieux, non ? Cela devait l'être, puisque le blondie qui s'occupait d'eux. Leur laissait la matinée, et leur laissait plus d'argent que n'importe qui.

Guy était un meuble, il était là, sans l'être. Pourtant, c'était lui qui s'occupait de la chambre d'Aton, car il l'avait demandé. Et à chaque fois, qu'il pensait trouver un signe suspect dans les draps, sa colère augmentait. Et à chaque fois, qu'il voyait un signe suspect sur les coussins, c'était sa tristesse qui augmentait. Entre larmes et spermes que préféraient-ils ? Mais le plus souvent c'était larmes et spermes. Et aussi Sang. Sang rouge comme le sien.

Cette matinée-là, il s'occupait à faire le drap. Comme d'habitude. Et la porte s'ouvrit. Aton resta silencieux, le fixant avec un petit air effraye, prit en faute, ses yeux se tournant vers le grand pet qui le suivait. Ce pet aux larges épaules eut un sourire amusé, cependant, il ne pu pas le garder, une claque venant de lui être donner.

"Mon … Mais pourquoi l'avez-vous frappé, Guy ?

- Perds tout de suite ce petit rire !

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prends, Guy ?

- RIEN ! C'est toi qui te laisse baiser par … ça !"

Le regard d'Aton fut aussi choqué que celui du pet. Doucement, Aton demanda au pet de partir, et refermant la porte en tremblant, il se retourna vers Raoul. 

"Ca … c'est …

- Mieux que moi ?

- Non ! Vous êtes fou, Guy, je ne _baise _pas. Pas avec lui, pas avec un autre. Pour qui me prends-tu !

- Que faisais-tu là alors ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas !

- Un blondie menteur !

- … Je voulais qu'il … qu'il …

- Qu'il …

- Qu'il me soigne …"

Doucement, Aton releva sa manche, retirant un bandage assez mal fait. Une grosse coupure apparu, et honteusement Aton baissa la tête, car c'était encore une de ses étranges idées. Il voulait récupérer l'avion en papier de Osiris qui était tombé dans le hachoir. Mais il avait oublié d'éteindre le hachoir, et pensant qu'il ne risquait rien.

"… merde."

Guy jura une, ou deux fois, et le poussa contre le lit, ses mains soulevant un peu plus la manche. Il se mit à soigner silencieusement Aton qui gardait toujours le visage honteux.

"Je suis heureux que vous êtes là, Guy …

- Je ne te comprends pas. Pourquoi avoir été si étrange, pour ma mort ? Ce n'était pas important. ..

- … pas important ?

- Je ne suis rien, voyons !

- … Vous êtes Guy.

- Aton, ne fais pas l'idiot … Tu as mit ta vie en jeu, et ait allé jusqu'à … te … jusqu'à ça, pourquoi ?

- … ça m'a fait mal … .  
- EVIDEMMENT ! IDIOT !

- J'aurais préféré que ce soit toi."

Soupirant de nouveau Guy releva le visage, fixant les deux billes bleues si sincères. Ses doigts glissèrent la joue, caressant doucement la fine peau de l'être parfait.

"Raoul ne te satisfait pas ? Je ne suis pas un jouet, et je déteste qu'on me touche.

- Je ne veux pas Raoul. Je veux que tu me touches … Je ne te toucherais pas.

- Tu mens, tes draps disent la vérité."

Tristement Guy quitta la pièce.

**- 10 -**

Guy ne comprenait pas pourquoi il revenait. La nuit était depuis longtemps tombée, il voulait juste se convaincre qu'il avait raison. Il poussa doucement la porte et alla s'asseoir dans le placard. Rapidement, il vit Aton rentrer avec Raoul, et ils se mirent à discuter, mentalement.

Une heure plus tard, le seigneur partit, et Aton s'assit sur le lit, ses yeux rivés vers la porte. Guy devait venir. Il allait venir

Le jeune corps de quatre ans désormais, quarante ans de savoir vécu, 400 ans de savoir apprit, et 4 000 secondes à attendre que Guy revienne pour une vraie visite, comme le jour dernier. Ce ne fut pas le cas, il ne vint pas et ses épaules furent secouées de larmes. Il n'était pas blondie, et n'aimait pas les pets. Il n'était pas humains, et ne pouvait pas être aimé.

Ressortant, il ne revint que dix minutes plus tard, et, Guy sentit son cœur se nouer alors que son cerveau crié "victoire."

Docilement Aton s'assit sur le lit, alors que Flma le regardait ave une certaine appréhension.

"Tu es certain …"

Le jeune homme hocha de la tête, des petites larmes tombant le long de ses yeux. Flma eut un petit soupir, et s'agenouillant près du jeune homme, il posa ses doigts sur ses cheveux. Il devait avaler et effacer ses souvenirs. Le faire devenir amnésique … Mais changerait-il quelques choses ? S'il perdrait la mémoire, arrêterait-il de vouloir Ard ?

"STOP Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

- Hein ?"

Flma releva le visage vers Guy. "J'efface ses souvenirs, évidemment. Je peux faire de même avec vous …

- Arrêtez !

- Arrêtes !"

Guy ne comprit pas quand il vit le second seigneur entrer avec un air furieux, et Flma hocher négativement de la tête, marmonnant un "je le ferrais demain, Aton. Pardon." Et il quitta la pièce avec un sourire très amusé aux lèvres, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Ard.

Relevant le regard Aton soupira, s'allongea simplement sur le lit, ignorant Guy qui n'apprécia pas. Aton voulait-il vraiment devenir un légume ?  
Un gémissement le fit sortir de ses pensées, et les yeux arrondis, il observa Aton les jambes serrés, les mains sur son sexe, qui gémissait de plaisir, des larmes de douleur coulant sur ses joues.  
Lentement, Aton écarta les cuisses, pour glisser le doigt près de son orifice, titillant l'ouverture du bout des doigts.

"Guy …

- … Aton, Aton ne fais pas ça.

- Guy … "

Avec douceur Guy leva les bras d'Aton, ses mains glissant sur son corps. Il prit soin d'y aller si lentement, qu'Aton le regardait fiévreusement, mais n'osait rien dire. Alors, tendrement Guy se faufila dans le lit, glissant contre lui.

"Je vais rester avec toi, Aton. Mais, je ne veux pas le faire avec toi.

- mais …

- Non, Aton, nous ne le ferrons pas, juste parce que tu penses … tu penses idiotement. Nous le ferrons, … le moment venu. Et …"

Et je t'aime, alors ne te force pas à faire venir ce moment. 

"Bouche cousue, sinon, je pars."

**FINIT**

Sauf si je fais une histoire Lemon entre Aton et Guy, ou un autre couple. Mais il faudra me le supplier, ce qui n'arrive pas d'arriver. Ouf !

**Histoire de Fin **

Comme à chaque fin d'histoire, les personnages et l'auteur se mêlent :

Au paradis

Riki : et voilà

Ianon : et oui, tu es à moi

Riki : Voyons … Mais non

Ianon : comment ça ?

Riki : Aton n'a rien fait avec Guy

Auteur : il a raison !

Riki et Ianon : retournes en enfer, toi !

_**Fin**_


End file.
